


Breaking Asami Sato

by Snorlax891



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bending (Avatar), Bending Play, Bondage and Discipline, Breast Torture, Cages, Canon Bisexual Character, Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Humor, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Asami Sato/Dominant Korra, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pain play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax891/pseuds/Snorlax891
Summary: Asami Sato had a secret. A deep, dark, terrible secret, which she kept hidden from the world. The desire to be controlled, to submit, to let the burden of making the big decisions, of choice and leadership fall on to someone else’s shoulders for a change, to be utterly dominated, if only for a short time…Good thing Korra is around to help her out, yes?





	1. Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> A word of warning to all ye who enter here! Within lies the result of letting the deep, dark, depraved corners of my mind free to write extreme smut of the bondage variety between two women, and possibly others. If that's not what you're in to then I suggest you turn back now. HERE THERE BE DRAGONS MATEY! ARRRRGGGHHH!

Asami let out a breath as she set down the suitcase by the front door, the sound echoing slightly in the Sato mansion’s marble-floored foyer. Rising, she brushed down her clothes, turning with a smile to meet the bright blue eyes of her wife. “And you have everything you need?” She knew Korra was prone to forgetting things, especially during a trip. Not that that was always a bad thing. After all, she had “forgotten” to bring a bathing suit during their trip to the Spirit World after Kuvira, and that had certainly helped lead to the furthering of their relationship.

Korra smiled back at her, that wide, toothy, off kilter grin she loved so much. “Yep,” she replied enthusiastically. “All thanks to you babe.” She leaned in and kissed her, Asami relishing in the feeling, no matter how short it was.

They pulled apart far too soon for Asami’s liking, and if the look on Korra’s face was anything to go by, the Avatar shared the same thought. Asami sighed. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” she said, her disappointment lacing her voice as she rubbed her hands up and down her beloved’s arms.

Korra smiled sadly at her. “Me too,” she agreed, shrugging. “But when the Fire Lord asks for you, there’s not much you can do.” She rubbed Asami’s arms soothingly as the CEO had just been doing to her. “Besides, it’s only for a few weeks.”

Asami smirked at her. “Last time you said that, you disappeared for three years.” She poked the shorter woman playfully on the nose.

Korra blushed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. “’Sami,” she whined. “How many times do I have to say I’m sorry for that?”

Asami laughed, loving the sight of the Avatar in her flustered state. “You don’t have to. I was only teasing you. We both know you needed to take that time to heal, and I’m glad you took it, even if it meant I had to wait so long to have you in my arms again.” She leaned forward, kissing the dark-skinned woman affectionately on the forehead.

“…But you’re still never going to let me live it down are you?” Korra looked up at her, flushed cheeks glowing, an embarrassed smile on her face.

“Never,” Asami confirmed, chuckling and affectionately rubbing her nose against her love’s. Korra groaned, making Asami chuckle again.

They stood for a moment, enjoying being in each other’s arms, until the clock in the foyer chimed, drawing their attention.

Korra looked up at her with disappointment in her eyes, a sad smile on her face. “Guess it’s time to go huh?”

The raven-haired beauty nodded, a sad smile on her face as well. “Guess so,” she sighed, picking up Korra’s suitcase once again. “C’mon. I’ll drive you to the docks.” A real smile spread across her face.

Korra smiled as well. “Ok. But I can carry that.” She reached for her suitcase, but Asami pulled it out of her reach.

“I’ve got it sweetie, really. I’m fine.” She patted Korra’s shoulder with her free hand. “I’m a big strong girl. I can carry it.”

“I know you are,” Korra agreed, a devious smirk appearing on her face.

“Korra,” Asami warned, the look on Korra’s face alerting her to her wife’s mischievous thoughts. “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it.”

Korra crouched, squeezing her claw like hands, playfully, advancing one step towards Asami. The CEO took an answering step back in apprehension. “Korra,” she warned once more, and Korra darted forwards. Asami yelped, attempting to run, only to be scooped up in to her lover’s arms, suitcase and all. “Ahhh,” she shrieked, a smile appearing on her face, and she giggled. “Korra! Put me down!” She giggled some more, halfheartedly struggling.

“Hmmm,” Korra pretended to mull it over, while planting kisses along Asami’s neck and all over her face, even as she walked them towards the door. “Nope. Don’t think so. Sorry Asami.” She smirked down at the blushing woman in her arms.

Asami pouted, her cheeks puffing up in a way Korra always told her was adorable, the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. “So instead of carrying the suitcase, you just decide to carry me?” The CEO let her amusement show in her voice.

Korra shrugged. “Well you wouldn’t let me carry it so I figured carrying you would be the next best thing.” She looked down at her wife, a teasing smirk on her face.

Asami rolled her eyes, unable to help her smile. “You’re lucky I love you,” she told the Avatar.

Korra looked at her for a moment, her eyes drilling in to Asami’s with quiet intensity. “So very lucky,” she spoke quietly. It sounded more like an admission than anything resembling their earlier banter.

Asami smiled at her warmly, her cheeks turning pink. “I’ve always felt like the lucky one,” she countered just as quietly, and it was Korra’s turn to blush.

“How ‘bout we agree we’re both pretty lucky,” Korra spoke after a brief silence, holding her in one hand and reaching up with the other to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Smiling, Asami reached up and pulled Korra down for a kiss. “I think I can agree to that,” she said when they separated.

“I love you,” Korra told her sweetly.

“I love you too.” Asami smiled up at her. “Now let’s get you to the docks shall we? Can’t keep Tenzin and Fire Lord Izumi waiting after all.”

“Of course not.” Korra smiled at her, carrying her out the door.

* * *

Asami was quite proud of herself, of her discipline really. After dropping Korra off at the docks, where she met Tenzin, and the two of them got underway on Oogi, headed for the Fire Nation, she waited a whole thirty minutes before going in to the kitchen, grabbing the block of ice from the freezer, and rushing upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Korra.

With a gleeful smile on her face, she darted in to the room, shutting the door gently behind her without turning around, and leaning on it for a moment. Pushing off, she headed for the chest at the foot of the bed, setting the ice in a bowl on the nightstand on the way, clenching and unclenching her hands in anticipation.

Biting her lip, a pink blush appearing on her cheeks with the thought of what she was about to do, she knelt in front of the chest, unlocking it with the key she kept around her neck. She lifted the lid, taking a look at the toys she kept within. She sighed. Asami would be the first one to admit that she loved Korra, but she couldn’t help but be glad that she was gone for the moment. It had been too long since she had been able to do this.

For Asami Sato had a secret, a deep, dark, terrible secret, which she hadn’t had the courage to tell anyone, not even Korra, her own wife and the love of her life. Asami Sato, the powerful CEO of Future Industries, a dominant woman with a dominant personality, always in control of her own life and those around her, who never took no for an answer, had one secret desire. The desire to be controlled, to submit, to let the burden of making the big decisions, of choice and leadership fall on to someone else’s shoulders for a change, if only for a short time. Asami Sato wished for nothing more than to be dominated by the person she trusted implicitly, the love of her life, her wife, none other than Avatar Korra.

She couldn’t tell Korra however. She was too scared, scared that it would ruin her relationship with the Avatar. Korra had been so innocent and naïve the first time they had made love, and it had taken her some time to draw Korra out of her shell and get her comfortable with the more carnal aspects of a relationship. Now that she had, Korra was a wonderful lover of course. She was a sweet and considerate lover who tended to Asami’s needs excellently before her own, unless Asami insisted on taking care of her first.

No, she couldn’t indulge in letting Korra dominate her. It wouldn’t work. Korra would think her a freak. She’d be so frightened of Asami’s request, perhaps even disgusted. It would spell the end of their relationship, and Asami would not have that. She would rather have Korra in her life as her wife, simply having normal, everyday sex, (not that sex with Korra could really be classed as everyday or normal) and leave her in the dark about some of her more devious pleasures, than lose her forever.

She would have to be content with doing it herself. Self-bondage. And with Korra and the servants away, it was time to play.

Asami reached in to the trunk and began to pull out items, setting them on the bed: Two lengths of rope, a black blindfold, a red ball gag, two leather ankle cuffs, three small padlocks, a small key, a small motor, an extendable metal pole with attachable dildo, and a pair of handcuffs.

She could barely hold in an excited giggle as she stood, flipping her hair over her shoulder and surveying the toys laid out before her. Once she was satisfied that she had everything she would need for this particular session, she gave a curt nod of her head, closing the lid of the trunk, and her fingers moved to the buttons on her jacket. It was time to get going. After all, she glanced at the bowl containing the ice block; she wouldn’t want her ice to melt before she’d had her fun.

Deftly, her fingers undid the buttons of her jacket, one by one, and she shrugged it off her shoulders after undoing the final one. She folded it, and placed it on the end of the bed. Her dress shirt, and undershirt came next, folding them both just as neatly and they joined her jacket, plopping softly on top of the other garment, leaving her in bra, skirt, leggings and boots.

Leaning down, her hair tumbling over her shoulder, she pulled her boots off, left then right, in her usual meticulous fashion, placing them neatly next to the trunk, before standing again, flipping her hair back in to place. The leggings received the same treatment, rolled down one leg and then the other, before being folded and placed with her other clothes. The buttons on her skirt opened up smoothly, and, like everything else, it was folded and placed on the bed.

Her underwear was now the only thing standing between her, and her greatly desired pleasure, and like victims falling to an executioner’s axe, the lacy bra and panty set she wore fell victim to this desire, as she stripped out of them quickly and left them with the rest of her clothes. The key around her neck was set on top with everything else. Now fully naked, save for the wedding and engagement rings on her left hand, she smiled, picking up her pile of clothes and her boots and placing them on her desk across from the foot of the bed. The boots were set on the ground next to her chair.

Walking back to the foot of the bed, she looked over her little selection. “Alright,” she murmured quietly. “Let’s do this.” She couldn’t suppress the grin that formed across her face as she reached out and grabbed up the leather cuffs. Bracing one long, pale leg up on the trunk, she reached down and secured one cuff around it, snug but not too snug, no sense in cutting off circulation after all. She set the leg back on the ground and then repeated the action with the other leg, settling both cuffs comfortably on her limbs. Biting her lip with a smile, a faint pinkness starting to form on her cheeks, she reached for another item on the bed: one of the small padlocks.

With great dexterity, every movement as graceful as if she were in a ballroom dance, she brought her leg up once more, and clipped the lock on to the cuff, securing it and ensuring it couldn’t be removed without the key. She did the same to the other cuff with a second lock, and placed the key on her desk next to her clothes. As she placed her foot back on the ground and stood, she ran her hands up her body, slowly, skin tingling wherever they touched. Even with just the ankle cuffs attached, she could feel her excitement building, and her nipples stood out prominently. She took a moment to massage the sensitive buds, feeling heat and dampness building up between her legs, and she let out a pleasurable sigh, reluctantly dropping her hands far sooner than she would have liked. There was more to do before she could surrender herself to pleasure after all.

Swaying her hips as she walked, she sashayed her way over to her night stand, plucking the ice out of the bowl by the string, hopping in to the bed, and tying the string to the frame so that it would hang down just forward of the headboard. Smiling at her handiwork, she tugged on the string a couple of times to make sure it would hold, nodding in satisfaction when everything was to her liking.

Standing, she bent down, reaching in to the bottom drawer of her nightstand and removing a false bottom, to reveal a hidden bottle of lube along with several dildos and vibrators. She had several hidden caches like this hidden in various spots in her home. It made her blush, thinking what Korra’s reaction to her hidden treasure troves would be. All she needed for the moment was the lube, which she extracted and sat on the bed. Spreading her legs, she squirted a glop of it in to her hand and gently began applying it to her most sensitive areas. She applied a generous amount, after all, you can never go wrong with more lube, especially in a situation like the one she was about to put herself in, where she wouldn’t be able to apply more in the midst of her fun, even if she wanted to. Satisfied, she replaced both the bottle and the false bottom, and slid the drawer shut.

Asami hopped off the bed then, heading back to the end and her pile of goodies. The next item she picked up was the small motor. Moving the as of yet, untouched toys out of the way, she knelt again on the bed, this time facing the footboard. For a moment, she felt around on the wood, seemingly at random, but for those who knew what secrets the bed held, they knew that there was a method to her strange behavior. Before long, she found what she was looking for, and she pressed her fingers gently in to the wood until a small click was heard, and a panel lifted off, revealing a metal plate screwed in to the wood there. She leaned over the edge of the bed, placing the panel gently on the floor.

Smiling, she fitted the motor in to the space, hearing it click securely in to the rack she had designed specifically to hold it in place. After this, she scooped up the metal pole, extending it out to full length and twisting it to lock it out in to its extended form, and attached it to the motor. The dildo was screwed securely on to the end, and another satisfied nod came from the young woman.

_Right,_ she thought to herself. _Almost done here._ Next, she moved her hands to either side of the footboard, feeling along the outer edges for what she knew to be there. Once again, she found what she was looking for quite quickly, and, pressing two carefully hidden buttons in the wood, removed two blocks of wood from the footboard level with the top of the mattress, revealing two heavy-duty metal rings, anchored deep in to the wood. This was where the rope came in, as she picked up one bundle, and threaded it through one ring, and with the other, did the same on the opposite side, leaving both loose for now. Now, turning to the other end of the bed, namely the headboard, she reached behind her, taking the handcuffs in to her hand and scooting up to the headboard.

Reaching out, she placed her fingers delicately on two of the beautifully carved Chrysanthemums that made up the floral pattern carved in to the wood, and pressed in gently, while simultaneously rotating them counter-clockwise. Again, a click was heard, and a panel above the flowers, smack dab in the center of the upper portion of the headboard slid open, the two sections of wood going in opposite directions, retreating in to the sides. What was revealed was a heavy-duty metal rod, made of the same metal as the rings at the opposite end, running vertically through the headboard.

Taking the handcuffs, she carefully threaded one end through the hole and around the rod, so they hung there from the rod, and she opened both cuffs, leaving them dangling for now. She flipped back around, crawling back to the dwindling collection of toys at the foot of the bed, and began what was probably her favorite part of the process.

First, she took the ball gag in hand, and gently pressed it in to her mouth, flipping her hair out of the way of the buckles as she secured it firmly behind her head, adjusting it to make sure it was secure, enjoying the pressure it exerted on her jaw and cheeks. Then came the last of the small padlocks, which she reached behind her head with, and secured the ball gag in a similar fashion to her ankle cuffs. Now she wouldn’t be removing this item without the key either.

Eagerly, she scooted down the bed, placing both feet on either side of the pole and dildo. Grabbing one of the rope lengths, she threaded it through the ring on her left ankle cuff, securing it with a slipknot, which would be easy to untie later. She did the same to the right leg, and tested them, pleased when they held up. Scooting slightly down the bed, she adjusted herself until the tip of the dildo was just brushing up against her clit, made sure the ropes had no slack in them, and leaned back, extending her arms up above her head.

Seeing that the distance was good, she sat back up, reaching for the motor and turning it on to a lower setting, one guaranteed to get her to the edge, but not let her cross over in to orgasm. After all, this was her first time playing like this in a while, and she wanted to make it good. Plus she had always enjoyed teasing herself thoroughly before finally granting her body the sweet release it craved. It only made the eventual orgasm that much stronger and more earth shattering when it came. She couldn’t help but moan a bit as the pleasurable sensations began pulsing through her body, the gag muffling most of her noise.

The last piece to add to her ensemble was the blindfold, and she picked it up and slipped it over her head so it rested on her forehead. At this point, she knew she had to act quickly, before the temptation to simply go for broke and finish herself off right away became too powerful. But that wouldn’t be nearly as much fun, and so one last time, she leaned back, stretching her arms up above her head and making sure the distance was correct.

Looking up, she checked the position of the ice block in relation to where her hands would be and found it perfect. When the ice melted in approximately two hours, the handcuff key contained within the block of ice, would drop down on its string, directly in to her waiting hands, and she would be able to free herself, bringing herself to the mind blowing orgasm she was already beginning to crave, and at that point, would be absolutely desperate for.

Satisfied that everything was as it should be, she drew in a long breath through her nose, and let it out slowly, before extending her hands above her head one last time. Reaching up, she placed her right wrist into the appropriate cuff, and used her left hand to lock it in place. Then, with her still free left hand, she reached down and tugged the blindfold down over her eyes, plunging her world in to darkness. By feel now, she reached back up and found the open left cuff, slipping her wrist inside it and using her right hand to, somewhat clumsily, lock it in place as well.

Now fully restrained, she couldn’t help but tug at her bonds, pulling at her wrists and legs, which held firm, eliciting a sensual moan of pleasure from her throat. The lovely feel of metal on her wrists and leather on her ankles, soothing, and freeing in a way few could ever understand. She let out another long breath through her nose, sinking in to the bed with a pleasurable hum radiating through her body, surrendering herself to the lovely sensations rippling through her body from the vibrations between her legs.

Now, tied up, spread open, and strung out, across the bed, she felt as if she was freer than ever, and could truly relax. It was a simple tie, but she had time while Korra was away, and could fully indulge herself later, putting herself in increasingly intense and stimulating positions, contorting her body to the limits of her flexibility and her sanity.

It didn’t take long, with her eyes cut off from light, and the dildo working its magic between her legs, drawing her arousal in to a constant upward spiral, for the CEO to drift in to one of her favorite fantasies. She was a high ranking member of the Equalists, sent to gather information on the Avatar, and perhaps even eliminate her if necessary, or set her up to be captured for Amon, but her mission had gone south and she had been captured. Now she faced the Avatar’s sinister sexual torture techniques, meant to extract information from _her_ instead.

This fantasy normally went one of two ways: either Korra forced her to experience mind blowing orgasm, after orgasm, after orgasm until she finally cracked under the unending rain of pleasure. Or she teased her relentlessly keeping her on the edge indefinitely, bringing her agonizingly close over and over and over again, but never allowing her to crash over the edge, until desperation made her spill all of her secrets to the incredibly attractive and persuasive master of the four elements. Both were equally enjoyable for the raven-haired woman to contemplate, and today it looked like it was going to be the latter, where she would be subjected to the Avatar’s endless teasing until she sang like a canary hawk.

“Mmmm,” she hummed in pleasure in to the gag, pleased at the direction her thoughts were taking. She wriggled happily, tugging at her bonds, and smiling, as they didn’t allow her to go anywhere, forcing her to stay put and experience the unending torment between her legs. All of her senses were focused solely on the feelings the dildo vibrating between her legs was bringing out of her. She had no choice, without her sight or the use of her hands after all, and she was loving every glorious second of her self-induced captivity.

* * *

 Asami couldn’t be sure how long she had been wrapped in her happy little cocoon of darkness and self-pleasure. After all, it was hard to follow the passing of time, when all she had to focus on were the sensations between her legs. The admittedly _glorious_ sensations between her legs; the sensations that were causing her to leak copiously all over the sheets. She could easily feel her wetness pooling underneath her, and it only served to hike up her arousal even further, causing more wetness to leak and so forth, in a self perpetuating cycle.

In the midst of her happy moaning and wriggling, she had to pause. Had that been…a sound, a door opening and closing downstairs, and…footsteps? She lay as still as possible, listening, though unable to help the slight jerking of her hips as the vibrations continued assaulting her core. She tried to keep her moans to a minimum as well, but was only marginally successful. She did at least, manage to keep the noise level down as she tried to pick out any signs that someone was there.

After some time of simply waiting and listening, there were no signs that anyone was there, and she relaxed, happily returning to moaning and wriggling, fully enjoying herself, as she indulged in her darker pleasures. After all, this wouldn’t be the first time during a session that she had imagined another’s presence, the naughtiness of her controversial delights getting to her, and making her jumpy, until she imagined footsteps or voices, or all manner of things indicating she was about to be discovered.

_But there’s nothing to worry about here,_ she reminded herself with a happy smile around her gag. _The servants have the day off and Korra’s all the way in the Fire Nation. I have absolutely nothing to worry about. I’m completely safe from discovery here._

Even as the thought hit her, the distinctive click of a door opening, and the swish of wood moving over carpet echoed through the room. A cool breeze wafted over her sweat-covered body, making her shiver, and making her already erect nipples harden further. Soft-soled shoes made quiet, soft scraping noises as they travelled across the carpet of the bedroom. Someone was in the room with her…someone was in the room with her! She had been discovered, that much was clear…but by whom?

“Mmmph?” She mumbled the questioning sound in to the gag, vainly turning her head from side to side, trying to get a fix on the owner of the footsteps, and perhaps determine their identity, even as the footsteps approached the bed. Before she knew it, a hand touched her stomach gently, and she jumped at the unexpected intrusion of fingertips, as the hand raked up her stomach towards her breasts using only the nails, though not hard enough to draw blood. In fact, it kind of tickled more than anything.

The hand stopped, fingertips mere millimeters from the underside of her breasts, before removing itself from her body. For a brief, horrible moment, she contemplated horrific images of torture and rape at the hands of this unknown assailant, far more real and terrifying than her earlier harmless fantasies of “torture” at the hands of her Avatar Wife. She could do nothing to prevent it after all, being bound and gagged by her own hand as she was.

But then the unknown person spoke, in a voice she knew all too well.

“Well…this is unexpected. Gotta say I didn’t thing you’d be in to this kinda stuff ‘Sami. At least…not this side of things anyway.” The speaker chuckled. “Yeah. Always pictured you as more of a Domme. Oh well.” Asami could almost picture them shrugging. “Guess you learn something new every day. And I gotta say, I’m not exactly unhappy with my discovery.” She could hear the smirk in her voice.

At a time like this, Asami only had one thought running through her head. Because she knew who had found her…Korra.

A single word echoed through her mind at the realization that the one person she most and least, wanted to have discover her extracurricular activities had caught her in the act… _Fuck._


	2. A Choice To Make

_Shit! Fuck! Shit! Fuck! Shit Fuck,_ she cursed repeatedly in her mind. Korra had found her! She began to struggle, thrashing on the bed and tugging at her bonds, trying to get free and out of this humiliating situation, but to no avail. Struggling was futile, she was tied, spread open and exposed in front of Korra by her own hand, and there was nothing she could do about it.

“Mmmph, hrrmmpphh, mmphh,” she mumbled in protest of the whole _humiliating_ situation.

It didn’t take long before she became a panting still mess, her exertions tiring her, leaving her panting and sweating on the bed, still tied, still exposed. Even as she lay there, cheeks flaming and the dildo still buzzing between her legs, her hips jerking slightly even now under its ministrations, she could feel Korra’s hand make its way in to her hair and hear the chuckle the Avatar let out.

“Aww sweetie,” Korra cooed. “There’s no need to struggle. It’s just me.”

“Mmmph,” Asami protested, feeling her cheeks heat up and she turned her head away, instinctively attempting to hide her shame, as fruitless as it was. She felt it as Korra’s hand repeatedly stroked through her hair and across her cheek, finding herself somewhat calmed by this familiar action and touch, despite her situation, and her breathing evened out slightly.

“Mmm, there you go,” Korra praised her. “There’s my girl. Nice and calm. It’s just us after all. Hey, that reminds me. I bet you’re wondering why I’m here, instead of in the Fire Nation?”

Asami nodded hesitantly after a moment. She _was_ curious after all. She had thought herself safe, and free to indulge in her lewdness without fear of discovery, and yet here Korra was, sitting here with her, as she was on display, trapped and helpless.

Korra chuckled, obviously amused, and Asami would’ve pouted if the gag wasn’t in her mouth.

“Well,” Korra started, as if she was about to talk about the weather, or some other trivial matter. “It’s not that grand of a story. Basically, Izumi cancelled on us at the last second. Apparently, whatever problem she was hoping I could deal with resolved itself. Her people called Air Temple Island, but we were already on our way to the Fire Nation though. Luckily, Jinora was on the island and she was able to spirit project out to us and let us know what was going on. So we came back, and I came back home to spend time with you, you know snuggle a bit, maybe watch a mover, have dinner and later we would end up here. So imagine my shock when I came home to find you had skipped right to the last bit,” And here Asami could hear the playful pout in Korra’s voice. “And all without me too.”

“Hmmm,” Asami moaned, arousal and embarrassment mixing within her.

Korra chuckled again. “So,” she spoke, her tone light and casual, half infuriating, and half calming the CEO. “It’s _quite_ the predicament you seem to have found yourself in huh?”

Asami jerked in surprise as a finger trailed down her face, down past her neck, and circled her right breast slowly, stopping at the nipple, which Korra poked lightly, chuckling at Asami’s reaction. She couldn’t help but thrust her chest towards the contact. Her breasts and nipples were incredibly sensitive and she loved having them played with, and Korra _knew_ this.

Even as Korra continued to speak, she repeated the process on the left side, drawing more moans and grunts and twitching from Asami.

“I dunno about you,” Korra said. “But the way I see it, you have a couple of options here. Three to be in fact, and I need you to listen carefully and pick only after you’ve heard them all.” She rubbed her hand back and forth across Asami’s stomach. “Can you do that for me ‘Sami?”

Asami shivered. Having Korra’s hands on her body in all the right places was very distracting. Korra knew just where and how to touch to hike up her arousal, and she was demonstrating that fact brilliantly right about now. And with the added pleasure she was getting from the dildo and the fact that she was tied up, it was driving her crazy and making it hard to think straight. She nodded. She would listen to what Korra had to say. It’s not as if she had much choice in the matter at the moment.

More light laughter from Korra. “Ah good. Now listen. I’m going to give you three choices and you’re going to pick one, and then I want you to hold up the corresponding amount of fingers to your choice, understand? Nod if you do.”

Asami nodded. Yes, she understood.

“Good, good. Ok, choice number one is this. I let you go, right now.”

Asami jerked her head towards Korra, making a surprised noise, and heard the Avatar laugh in response.

“Yep, you heard me. I let you out, right now, no questions asked, though I would hope to talk about this later.”

“Hrrmmph,” Asami grunted in to the gag.

“Ah, ah,” Korra scolded, tapping her gently on the stomach with a finger. “Listen, then choose remember?”

Asami slumped back in to the bed, reluctantly nodding.

“I thought so,” Korra laughed. “Ok then, choice number two. You stay tied up. You stay tied up until the ice melts and your key drops, but, until the ice melts, I get to play with you…” Korra’s hands danced up and down her sides lightly in a tickling fashion, making her wriggle and laugh in to her gag for a brief moment before the hands relented. “However. I. Like.” Each word was punctuated by Korra gently poking her finger in to each nipple, and then her nose.

“Or,” Korra continued. “Choice number three. You stay tied up…only this time, I take the key,” Korra’s hands trailed down her legs and Asami could feel them stroking around her sensitive bud, but never touching it, once again driving her up the wall with lust and making it hard to concentrate on anything besides the burning need between her legs. “And I turn your little friend here, up to the highest setting. And you stay here until either one, you reconsider options one and two, or two, the servants find you in oh, how long did we give them off? Oh yes, I remember…Twenty-four hours.”

Beneath the blindfold, Asami’s eyes went wide with shock and she jerked at the handcuffs and the ropes holding her feet once more. “Hrrmmph?” She let loose the questioning sound in to her gag, in disbelief over what had just come out of Korra’s mouth. _She can’t be serious,_ the CEO thought frantically to herself. _This thing on the highest setting is intense! I can barely handle half an hour at max! Twenty-four hours of continuous orgasms? I’d be mush by the time it ended, brain dead, and the servants finding me like that? That would be unbelievably humiliating. Though I suppose that would be the point._ She shuddered. _She wouldn’t actually do that to me…would she?_

She couldn’t help but tremble in fear at the thought…and yet, she couldn’t deny that there was a small part of her that was curious as to what it would be like, some dark, depraved corner of her mind that she could barely even acknowledge to herself that was excited by the idea…that wanted nothing more than to experience what Korra had just described.

Korra laughed once more. “You don’t seem to like that idea too much,” she said, rubbing her thumb back and forth on Asami’s stomach right above her bellybutton.

Asami shook her head no, though she wasn’t sure whether she was disagreeing with the idea at this point, or with the fact that she might actually enjoy it.

“I didn’t think so,” Korra continued in that same smug tone that told Asami, Korra was in control, and she knew it. “Which is why, I would advise you to make your choice quickly, because, and this is the fun part. If you take too long to decide…then it’s automatically choice three, where I take the key and leave you here to have some fun till the servants find you.” Korra chuckled again.

She was doing that a lot lately Asami noticed.

“Hrrrrmmmm,” Asami whined in protest, shaking her head, which only drew more laughter from the Avatar.

Asami felt a light kiss on her forehead. “Awww, you look so cute when you complain, you know that?”

The CEO blushed hard. This whole ordeal was so unbelievably humiliating. All she had wanted was a bit of playtime to indulge in her secret pleasure while her wife was away. How had it all gotten so out of hand?

“Oh,” Korra spoke again, as if she had forgotten something, perking Asami’s interest. “By the way you have one minute to decide, so choose quickly, because your time starts…now.”

Asami’s mind was racing. A minute to decide her fate hardly seemed like enough time, which once more was probably exactly what Korra was going for. Asami could only lie there, occasionally tugging on her bonds as her internal struggle took place, her desire to end this whole humiliating encounter, and hope that she could still salvage some dignity from this situation, warring with her inner, long hidden desires to be dominated by the very woman who was currently doing just that…and offering the opportunity for more no less.

_What do I do,_ she couldn’t help but wonder. _Korra’s not reacting at all like I thought she would after all. She doesn’t seem the least bit disgusted by this. In fact, she seems to actually be enjoying this. Does she…like that I’m like this? Is she ok with this?_

“Clock’s ticking,” Korra reminded her, continuing to rub her thumb over Asami’s stomach, and increasing her panic.

It was so hard to concentrate, so hard to think, between Korra’s ministrations and the vibrations between her legs, which had been going since the beginning. Everything combined was serving to effectively scramble her mind, making conscious thought nearly impossible…another fact Korra was probably counting on she realized on some level.

She felt as if she was standing on the edge of a precipice, with a forked path set out before her. One led to safety and security, the easy, smooth road that any sane person would take. It possessed good visibility and the promise of shelter and rest at the end. The other, however, was dark, swirling with mist and uncertainty. It led right off the edge of the cliff, and held no promise of safety or shelter at the end. There was no guarantee that she would even survive the fall…and yet… This was the road that had something the other lacked, something the human mind couldn’t help but be attracted to on some subconscious level: The Unknown. And that was something that she knew the human mind was intrinsically attracted to. That unknown factor, the desire to discover, to learn even at great risk to the discoverer was something that had driven humanity to great discoveries for millennia, helping them as they achieved great heights in all manner of things.

And now she, Asami Sato had that chance once again. The same chance that was presented to her, when she went against her father, despite not knowing where it may take her or what may become of her. The same chance that was presented to her again when she decided to work with Varrick and later when she went in to the Spirit World with Korra, and later still when she confessed her feelings to Korra, and found them reciprocated.

Taking as deep a breath as she could through her nose, and letting it out slowly, she made her decision, praying to the spirits that it didn’t come back to bite her in the ass too hard later, and hesitantly, feeling the blush creeping on to her face…held up two fingers.

“Wow,” Korra spoke quietly, sounding legitimately surprised. “Really?”

Hoping she hadn’t just made a huge mistake, Asami nodded, her blush intensifying.

“Just to be sure you understand, you’re asking me to play with you in any way I see fit until the ice melts, and your key drops. Is that ok with you?”

Asami nodded once more, less hesitantly this time, surprising even herself.

“Ok, once more just to make absolutely sure. This is what you want?” Korra stroked her fingers across her cheek, making Asami shiver.

Another nod, Asami shocked at how eager she was for this. But then again, here was Korra, giving her exactly what she always wanted, a chance to be dominated by her incredibly sexy and alluring wife, who also happened to be the Avatar.

“Good then.” And to her shock, Korra’s fingers tightened around her throat, choking her slightly, not enough to be dangerous, but enough that she could feel it. “Your safe word is Apple. Nod if you understand me.”

Asami gasped, because Korra’s voice had changed, becoming darker and more demanding, and it was so unbelievably sexy, Asami couldn’t help but moan even as she nodded, feeling her wetness increasing. Even these simple actions, added to the fact that she was bound and had been being teased this whole time were making her horny beyond belief, and now she was getting what she had always wanted: A Korra who was accepting of her darkest desires and willing, eager even, to help her act them out.

“Say it,” Korra instructed, confusing Asami’s lust addled brain.

_Say what? What did Korra want her to say,_ she wondered.

“Your safe word,” Korra clarified. “I need to make sure I can understand you through the gag. Say the safe word.”

_Oh,_ she realized, blushing. _That makes sense._ “Hrmmple,” she mumbled, hoping it sounded relatively the way it was supposed to. She was glad Korra was thinking of these things. Her mind was becoming so lust addled and she was getting impatient, wanting to just get on with it, that safety measures were just about the last thing on her mind at this point.

Korra chuckled again. “Good, good,” she praised. “Right then. Everything’s in order, so I hope you’re ready ‘Sami, cause until that ice melts,” and here Korra leaned in close until Asami could feel her breath on ear, the Avatar’s fingers tightening around her throat once more, and whispered two words, virtually growling right in to her ear. “You’re mine.”

Asami couldn’t help but shiver, feeling another spurt of wetness leak out from her vagina, her legs jerking, those last two words, practically growled in such a possessive manner were doing crazy, delicious, _wonderful_ things to her brain, her body responding unconsciously. All she wanted now was for Korra to get started; the wait was killing her, while at the same time hoping that she hadn’t made a huge mistake. She didn’t think so, as she trusted Korra more than anyone in the world, and it’s not as if Korra would actually _hurt_ her, at least, not permanently. Still it was hard not to be a bit nervous. After all, her release, in both senses of the word, was now entirely in Korra’s hands.

Korra removed her hand from Asami’s stomach and throat, and the older woman couldn’t help but turn her gaze towards the Avatar, despite the blindfold making the action pointless. She heard the other woman crack her knuckles loudly.

“Right then,” Korra said, her tone telling Asami she was quite pleased with herself. “Why don’t we get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter here, but necessary for the flow of the story. Don't worry, I know what you all really want to see, and you'll get it…But you'll have to wait for the next chapter for it. ;) Ain't I a stinker? Lol anyways, don't worry guys, the smut is cumming…I'm not sorry. Expect a ridiculous amount of these types of jokes as the story progresses. Anyways, as always, kudos, comments and bookmarks are encouraged and appreciated!


	3. Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up at the Sato residence. ;)

Korra could feel herself trembling, her hand on Asami’s stomach shaking ever so slightly, with the adrenaline of the moment, her brain struggling to process the fact that this was even happening.

After all, as she had told Asami, this was the last thing she had expected to walk in to when she had come home, after Fire Lord Izumi cancelled her plans. Honestly she was a little lost as to where to start here. She hadn’t expected Asami to be in to this kind of thing in the first place, at least not this side. She had thought that Asami Sato, being such a dominant woman, with such a dominant attitude, who could take control of a situation with just her bearing and a look, her mere presence commanding respect, and who never took no for an answer if she could help it, would be the same in the bedroom…a Domme.

But the evidence was here in front of her: Asami Sato, CEO of one of the largest companies in the world, the woman who, with the merest twitch of one finger, could command the Avatar, was bound and gagged by her own hand, a dildo vibrating away between her legs.

At the same time, she supposed it made sense though. Asami in bed was never as controlling or domineering as Korra had thought she would be, in the early days of their relationship. She was sweet and compassionate, communicating constantly to make sure Korra was enjoying herself, and a brilliant lover all round. Not that Korra had anything to compare her to of course, not really, but Asami was…well she was Asami, and that seemed to just cover everything. To sum it all up if you will.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, calming herself. _Calm down,_ she soothed. _It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve done this. You’re a Domme Korra. Start acting like one._ She bit her lower lip for a moment, confidence wavering back and forth. _Yes, but this is the first time with Asami,_ another part of her brain argued back. _So let’s make it good for her. You know how to do this. Start slow. Start with the basics._

Her confidence returning, she smirked down at the naked and helpless form of her wife before her. She could do this. She could dominate Asami. Asami had given her permission after all. She _wanted_ this. Korra slipped back in to Domme mode.

Running her fingers teasingly up Asami’s stomach, she felt every twitch and spasm the bound woman beneath her gave, heard every gasp, every moan that came from her gagged mouth, and it filled her with confidence….confidence, and _lust._ There was no sight more erotic than her perfect wife’s nude body, splayed out and open for her like this, helpless before her every wish and desire, if you asked her. Even as she sat on the bed, the Avatar could feel her nipples, rock hard beneath her shirt and bindings, and her own core, becoming heated and moist, even more so then when she had first entered the room, and that reaction had been almost instantaneous. This whole experience just had her head rolling, the unexpected sensations threatening to overwhelm her.

“Hmm,” she hummed in pleasure, as her hands reached for Asami’s breasts, palms sliding up and around the wondrous pale globes she loved so much. “What shall I do with you eh?” She squeezed the breasts beneath her hands, drawing a moan from Asami. The bound woman’s back arched up off the bed as she shoved her chest in to Korra’s hands.

Korra chuckled, loving the reactions she was getting from the other woman so far. “So many options,” she teased, walking her index and middle finger up the right breast and delicately flicking the nipple, drawing a jump and a gasp from Asami. “So little time.” She repeated the same action on Asami’s left breast, getting the same reaction, and smiling wider for it.

Korra smiled down at her captive audience, contemplating, before her face lit up in decision. Smirking, she leaned down towards Asami’s chest. “Well,” she spoke softly, every breath ghosting over Asami’s skin. “I guess I’ll just start here then.” She twirled the tip of her index around Asami’s right nipple. The CEO shivered.

She moved, scooting forward slightly and delicately tracing the tip of her tongue up the slope of Asami’s right breast, stopping short of the nipple. Watching for a reaction, she wasn’t disappointed.

“Hrrrrmmm,” Asami let out in a plaintive moan, her back arching, pressing her breast towards that wonderful tongue, which Korra withdrew, ever so slowly. Asami followed, pressing her chest forward until she was stopped by her bonds, the handcuff chain clanking as she pulled on it. Korra could see goose bumps rising along Asami’s skin.

Asami whined, no doubt upset about being deprived of her touch, and Korra couldn’t help but laugh lightly at her wife’s predicament. Reaching up her hands, she raked her nails ever so gently across the underside of both breasts, being rewarded with a gasp and a shudder that went through the CEO’s entire body.

“Oh,” Korra teased, repeating the action again, and getting another shudder out of the older woman. “You like that?”

“Mmhhmm,” Asami moaned, nodding her head yes.

Korra smirked up at her. “I thought so.” She raked her nails across the woman’s breasts once more, this time digging in a bit harsher, watching for a reaction.

“Mmmhp!” Asami’s cry was one of shock, her body undulating from head to toe, her surprised cry rapidly descending into a drawn out, needy, desire filled moan.

“Interesting,” Korra observed, as one would a minor scientific achievement in an experiment. “So you like a bit of pain do you?” Asami didn’t answer, but she didn’t need to. Korra could see the answer written all over her face, in the blush that was steadily creeping across it. “Interesting,” she said again. “So I wonder what would happen if I did this?”

Asami raised her head slightly, her covered eyes vaguely pointing in her direction, a questioning sound coming from behind the gag, which Korra largely ignored. Reaching up her fingers, she played with Asami’s nipple once more, the same nipple and breast she had been tormenting so far. Flicking the nipple back and forth for a few seconds, before firmly taking it between her fingertips, and pinching down on the sensitive nub and twisting, hard.

“Grmmph,” Asami shouted beneath her gag, the sudden shock of pain rocking her body as she instinctively tried to curl in on herself to escape the sensation. Once again, her ties stopped her short.

Korra looked at her for a moment, tilting her head as she examined the throbbing red nipple she had just brutalized. She looked back at Asami once more, noting the increased amount of sweat on her body and the fact that her previous blush had spread. “Oh my,” she gasped in mock scandal. “Asami Sato, I never would’ve taken you for a pain slut, you naughty, naughty girl.” She leaned up rubbing her nose with the older woman’s in an Eskimo kiss, chuckling at Asami’s evident embarrassment.

Sitting up, and reaching behind her, she stroked a finger through Asami’s wetness, the woman, instinctively trying to close her legs, but the ropes tying her to the bed obviously put a stop to that. Korra held the finger up to the light for examination, watching as Asami’s juices rolled down the dark skinned digit. “You’re even wetter than before,” she commented in amazement. “You really are a pain slut. You like it rough don’t you?” She didn’t give Asami time to answer as she swung her leg over the tied girl’s body, straddling her wife. “Of course you do,” Korra answered for her. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you _exactly_ what you want ‘Sami.”

An evil smirk formed on the Avatar’s face that the blindfolded woman beneath her couldn’t see. Lifting the finger, still coated in Asami’s juices to her mouth, she inserted it, sucking audibly, making sure the woman beneath her knew exactly what she was doing. And from the way Asami was squirming, Korra figured that she did.

Korra then turned her attention to Asami’s previously neglected left breast, leaning forward eagerly, to give it the same teasing tormenting with her tongue as she had to the other, starting with slow, torturous strokes with the tip of her tongue. She did this around the entirety of the fleshy globe, once again avoiding the nipple. Briefly, she switched over to the right breast, repeating her actions there, as she had only given it a cursory treatment before her delightful little discovery.

She delighted in the reactions she was able to draw out of Asami, even as she switched back to the left breast, giving it a bit more attention, before she deemed it ready. Withdrawing her tongue, a trail of saliva following her mouth for a time, before breaking, she waited two beats before abruptly reaching up, pinching and twisting the left nipple harshly, as she had done to the right.

As before, Asami jerked and screamed behind her gag, and Korra couldn’t help feeling like a bit of a sadist as she smiled, and licked her lips at the reaction. She would never _permanently_ injure Asami of course, but a little pain never hurt anybody. She had to snort and shake her head even as that thought entered her mind. _Oh the irony._

Korra shook her head, refocusing on the stunning naked woman pinned beneath her. After all it wouldn’t be fair to Asami to let her mind wander at such an important time as this.

Smirking at the sight of Asami strung out underneath her, Korra took a moment to simply observe, the pale woman’s chest rising and falling rapidly, her skin covered in a sheen of sweat, her nipples red and throbbing from their recent abuse. Korra’s smirk shifted, turning to a sweeter smile, as she leaned down, tenderly taking the left nipple in to her mouth, gently lathing her tongue over the heated, abused flesh, slowly cooling the burn she had created.

Soon, Asami was moaning and writhing underneath her again, this time in pleasure, and Korra’s smirk returned as she transferred over to the other breast to continue her treatment, Asami’s gasp coming in loud and clear.

She sat up after a while, Asami’s nipple leaving her mouth with an audible pop, and she watched Asami again as she panted, but only for a moment, before instinct told her where to go next. And, being one to trust her instincts, Korra followed its demands, rearing her right hand up and bringing it down hard on the side of Asami’s left breast. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the bedroom, and Asami jerked in her bonds as the pale globe rocketed sideways, colliding with the other breast and sending them both jiggling in a delightful manner.

Korra made a sound of approval in her throat, even as Asami’s surprised scream was once again muffled by the gag. Wanting to see more of this, she brought her left hand up and sent it crashing in to the CEO’s other breast, knocking all that beautiful flesh back in the other direction. The two snow-white globes bounced against each other like those little decorative pieces Korra had seen on the desks of some of Asami’s employees at Future Industries. Little metal balls strung up in a row hanging in a frame, when you moved one at one end, it hit the ones in the middle, and the one at the other end would move, without disrupting the others. Korra had been so fascinated by the little device, that Asami had bought her one…and she had promptly broken it, and the consecutive two others that Asami bought to replace it, trying to use her metal, and airbending to alter the way the balls moved. Asami had refused to buy her any more afterwards. It was ironic then, to compare her own wife’s breasts now, to the toy she had been refused. _But there’s no refusing me when I want to play with this toy now is there Asami?_ The thought made her grin happily.

Meanwhile, Asami jerked and rolled in her binds, trying to escape the pain, but Korra was having none of it, and Asami couldn’t move that far anyways, so it was an easy matter for the Avatar to predict her wife’s movements and adjust her strikes accordingly.

_‘Sami makes the most lovely sounds,_ Korra thought idly as she punished her wife’s breasts. _Spirits this is making me so wet._ Then a moment of guilt found its way in to her mind, her smirk faltering. _I hope she doesn’t hate me for this. I don’t think I could handle that._ She shook her head a second later, remembering that she had given Asami the choice for this, and she had chosen. _She gave me permission to play with her, however I wanted, and that includes a bit of pain. Besides,_ she glanced at Asami’s face, the older woman having started to drool around her gag. _She’s quite obviously enjoying this._ Her smirk returned once more and she took both hands, slapping them in to the sides of both breasts at once, and then she did it again, and again, and again, the marble globes of flesh jiggling as they slammed in to one another for what seemed an eternity before Korra allowed them to lie still.

Leaning back, Korra admired her handy work, Asami shaking, drooling and heaving beneath her, before once again leaning forward to soothe the ache of abused flesh with her tongue. This time she lavished her attention on the sides of the breasts where she had been striking, enjoying the taste of the other woman’s skin on her tongue, the bright red skin practically glowing with heat from its treatment. Once again, Korra could hear Asami’s pained gasps and grunts, turning to moans and sighs of pleasure.

Pleasure following pain, one of a Domme’s signature tools, and Korra was wielding it like a scalpel, rapidly slipping between the two in controlled, precise strikes, designed to overwhelm the receiver with sensation.

Releasing the breast in her mouth, with a last stroke of her tongue across the heated flesh, Korra sat up, wiping at the drool on her mouth with the back of a hand. She looked down at the expanse of pale flesh laid out before her, a pleasant satisfied hum running through her when she noticed the distinct red hand marks she had left behind all over Asami’s alabaster globes. A very pleased smile forming on her face, Korra couldn’t help but snort out a giggle. “Well,” she muttered, entirely too amused. “You always did look good in red.”

Asami moaned in to her gag.

Korra let out another amused laugh, putting a hand to her chin. “Hmm,” she mused. “I wonder what other colors would look good on you?” She leaned in close to Asami’s ear, tickling the appendage with her breath, whispering, “Why don’t we find out?” Backing off, she slid down her wife’s glorious, pale-skinned body, leaning in and pressing sweet, tender kisses to the skin of her shoulders. _I’ll start here,_ she reasoned. _And move down her body, kissing, licking and tasting every inch of it as I go._

She looked up at Asami’s beautiful face, with that gag in her mouth and the copious amounts of drool now running down her chin and hanging off it in big strings. Oddly enough, she could hardly recall a time when the CEO had looked more beautiful, except perhaps on their wedding day. Even that was a bit of a stretch because the face in front of her, blindfolded, gagged and covered in drool as it may be, belonged to her _wife_ of all people. _Of all the people Asami could have possibly picked,_ she thought to herself in awe. _I was lucky enough to be that person._

Smirking once more, the Avatar set to her task with renewed relish, leaning in and, in a moment of inspiration, went not for the shoulders and collarbone as she had originally intended, but for the face, or more accurately the top of the head first. She started there, tenderly taking Asami’s face in between her hands and laying a sweet kiss to the top of her head, right at the crown, at the roots of her glorious raven locks. Asami let out a content sigh, huffing slightly beneath her, making Korra smile. Though soon, Korra knew, those sighs would turn to moans and gasps once again. She would make sure of it.

Repeating the kiss in the same spot drew the same result, the CEO beneath her sighing and squirming a bit in her ties, settling in to the bed. With Korra’s position on top of her, she could feel the tension and the twitching in Asami’s body, the attention the pale woman’s clit was receiving keeping her from relaxing completely. Not that Korra minded that one bit that is.

The Avatar shifted, placing a kiss off to the right of her initial attack point, receiving the same reaction from the pale-skinned woman. Next, she moved off to the left, slowly placing another kiss, while her right hand came up and stroked its way slowly through the beautiful hair, tenderly making its way through the long, luscious locks. She slid down her wife’s body then, shifting and making herself comfortable, allowing her lips access to Asami’s face. Her left hand came down beside Asami’s body, bracing herself on the bed.

She lovingly kissed Asami’s forehead, thoughts of the big, beautiful, sexy brain behind it making her smile proudly. After all, if there was anything Korra admired about the woman in front of her besides her gorgeous body, it was her intelligence. The woman could build practically anything, had an incredible memory, had an understanding of machines that few, if any could match, and was just an all around genius. Of course, there were many things Korra admired about her wife, and if she were to think on all of them right here and now, she wouldn’t be having all this fun. And she would much rather focus on that for the moment.

Leaning forward, Korra began to kiss Asami’s face, first on her nose, then the left cheek, followed soon by the right, each movement slow and deliberate. She could see the goose bumps rising up on the pale girl’s skin from her actions. Returning to her face, the Avatar began peppering Asami’s face with little kisses, a wet smacking sound accompanying each one, all the while, her hand continuing its motions through the long raven tresses. Soon, she returned to that pale, expanse of forehead, her lips connecting dead center. A pleasant sigh was her answer, and she could feel Asami’s body, sink in to the bed beneath her, trembling and twitching from pleasure.

However, Korra was far from done, and she began tracing a line down the other woman’s face, one kiss after another, steadily making her way down across the bridge of that perfect nose, to the tip, which she nibbled on briefly, drawing a moan out, before moving on, giving attention to the space between Asami’s upper lip and her nose, distended as it was, by the gag. Proceeding on, she gave those perfect, red lips attention, rotating a clockwise series of kisses around that gagged, drooling mouth, taking her time to enjoy every taste of skin she allowed herself. Coming back to her starting point after not too long, she switched direction, this time taking her kisses counterclockwise.

Sitting up, Korra brought both hands back to Asami’s cheeks, gently tugging her face up, even as she leaned forward, taking the top lip between her teeth, and gently tugging it out as far as it would go, before releasing it with a pop. She did the same to the bottom lip, luxuriating in the moan it drew out of the bound woman.

For a moment, she watched her pale skinned beauty, debating on where to go next, her thumbs idly stroking along Asami’s jaw, before inspiration struck. Leaning forward once more, she carefully tilted Asami’s head to the left, kissing slowly along the jaw, alternating little nibbles as she went, before she reached the ear. Pausing, Korra let the tip of her tongue out of her mouth, and, ever so slowly, and ever so lightly stroked it up the curve of the ear, so deliciously exposed with the fall of Asami’s hair. Sitting back, she gently stroked a hand down that same cheek, using her fingertips, before diving back in again, taking that earlobe between her teeth and nibbling on it.

Asami jerked beneath her, clearly surprised by the action, and the clink of metal could be heard as the CEO tugged at the cuffs binding her hands. “Mrrmmm,” she moaned in to the gag.

Pulling back a bit, Korra couldn’t help but chuckle. “Hmmmm,” she hummed, stroking her hands from head to jaw on both sides of her face. “You like that?” Her voice was teasing, low and sultry.

Asami nodded her head slightly, the blush on her face indistinguishable at this point from the heat created by her arousal and her embarrassment.

Chuckling, Korra nodded as well. “I thought so.” Smiling, she went back to work, alternating a nibble with a wiggle against the sensitive flesh with the warm, wet tip of her tongue, drawing more moans, and wriggles out of Asami. Releasing the lobe, she moved lower once more, kissing her way back down the jaw and across to the other side, stroking her hand across the cheek as she tended to the other ear, gently licking her way up the curve as she had on the other side, before taking the lobe in her mouth and beginning to give it attention. Asami jerked and moaned all the same, letting out little gasps. Her ears had always been sensitive, and she loved it when they were given attention, as evidenced by the current reaction Korra was drawing out of her.

However, the ears were not Asami’s only erogenous zone. As Korra well knew, and many people, Dommes, Doms, subs and others alike often tended to forget, the human skin was a sensitive canvas covered in nerve endings. A talented Domme such as herself could use this to her advantage, the pale white canvas of Asami’s skin yielding to her touch, allowing her to paint a masterpiece of pleasure and pain across its surface.

So once again, she kissed and nipped her way back down Asami’s jaw, briefly taking her chin between her teeth. Giving a playful little growl, she shook her head back and forth, like a much calmer version of Naga playing with a chew toy, Asami’s head having no choice but to move with her. Letting go after her moment of fun, she transferred her attention to Asami’s neck, sliding down Asami’s form for a more comfortable shot, using her right hand to gently tilt the engineer’s chin up, giving her better access. Giving one lick under the chin, she started in, leaning in and laying the first kiss directly to the underside of the businesswoman’s jaw. She kissed her way in, and planting a kiss, on the thicker area where the looser skin of the jaw met throat, she followed up swiftly with a bite, the woman beneath her letting out a surprised grunt as her whole body jumped from the sudden pain.

As before, Korra was quick to soothe the area with tender strokes of her tongue, the sensitive muscle changing pain in to pleasure with every swipe. Moving on, Korra began kissing lightly straight down her wife’s throat, until she reached the bottom. Giving one sensuous lick to the hollow at it’s base, she started back up, this time following every sweet kiss, with a sharp bite, never breaking skin, but leaving a definite mark.

Asami would have a hickey for every bite placed on her, a thought Korra couldn’t help but be proud of. _I’ll make sure the whole world knows she’s mine,_ she thought with glee, as she moved to the right side of Asami’s throat, kissing and biting at the fresh, unblemished skin there. She worked her way up to that delectable looking pulse point, and sunk her teeth in to it with extra vigor, applying tongue at the same time.

Asami gasped, sucking air in through her nose as her back arched off the bed. Korra couldn’t help but giggle in to her bite. She loved drawing out reactions like this from her wife. Barely giving Asami a moment to rest, she flipped over to the other side, teething her way up the throat once more, and biting down in to the pulse point, the feeling of Asami’s beating heart, coming through the skin and in to her tongue, hiking up her arousal.

She sat up once more, her blue eyes surveying the damage done, colorful bruises forming all over Asami’s throat now, which would soon be hickeys, each and every one, a thought that Korra found herself hard pressed to be upset about. “Polka dots,” Korra said fondly, laughing slightly, even as she leaned in to add a few more in some clear places. “They look nice on you.” She stroked her hand affectionately on Asami’s cheek. “But let’s add a few more shall we,” she whispered in to the woman’s ear, leaning forward. “I want to see what they look like _all over_.”

“Hmmm,” Asami moaned, pulling on her hands, rocking back and forth slightly, her chest moving from side to side.

“Awww,” Korra chuckled. “Sounds like you like that idea. A woman after my own heart.” Dramatically, the Avatar placed a hand over her heart. “No wonder I married you.”

“Mmmm.” The CEO tugged at her cuffs once more.

Korra could only laugh at this, even as she scooted back along Asami’s body, leaning in to give the tongue and teeth treatment to Asami’s shoulders and collarbone. Starting with the base of Asami’s neck, where shoulder and neck met, she bit in to the sensitive flesh, lathing with her tongue immediately afterwards, and quickly moving to the other side to give it the same treatment. Symmetry was important after all. The woman beneath her continued to groan and grunt and gasp in pleasure, as she dipped and began giving her attention to the pale, white collarbones and shoulders of her bound wife.

Once the shoulders and collarbones had been sufficiently marked, Korra moved further downwards, Giving her attention to Asami’s chest, working her mouth over every inch of flesh, keeping the red, previously tormented flesh of the older woman’s breasts in the corners of her eyes at all times. After thoroughly marking the area all around Asami’s breasts, Korra returned to the pale orbs, still marked from their earlier abuse, and began biting in to them as well, every touch of teeth eliciting a greater reaction on the still tender flesh, every swipe of tongue drawing out a louder moan and sharper gasp. All the while her hands were stroking up and down the woman’s sides, feeling every jump and twitch of muscle, moving with every gasp and shift of Asami’s body.

The Avatar made sure to make use of her nails as well, never breaking the skin, but digging in and raking up and down the soft flesh of her captive, working magic like the fingers of a skilled pianist flashing over ivory keys. These fingers simply had a different set of ivory keys to play, a thought which brought Korra a great deal of amusement, even as she descended lower, sliding down once again and kneeling over her wife, so as not to dislodge the dildo, which was doing such wonderful work between those pale thighs.

Her next target was the vast expanse of Asami’s beautiful white torso, the alluring flesh clean and unblemished as of yet, an unforgivable crime in Korra’s humble opinion, an unforgivable crime, which must be atoned for. And the only way Korra could see her possibly atoning for this crime was to help rectify the situation. She would be glad to mark up that smooth, white skin for her beautiful wife, purely out of the kindness of her heart of course. She was a giving and generous person after all.

Leaning in, she took the first bite, directly in to the sensitive skin beneath Asami’s right breast. A grunt and the arching of the CEO’s back off the bed was her reward for her action. This was followed by a breathy moan, making the Avatar shudder in delight, and she couldn’t resist reaching up her left hand and palming her own breast through her shirt. Meanwhile, she set her mouth to work once more, working her way across Asami’s torso, kissing and licking, biting and sucking, leaving a trail of bruises as she slowly descended towards Asami’s wet, throbbing center.

Upon reaching the first inklings of pubic hair however, the Avatar switched directions and switched tactics. Drawing one big, solid lick directly up the center of her body with the flat of her tongue, all the way from the beginnings of Asami’s pubes, up, between her breasts, up the central column of her throat, across the underside of her chin and up over the chin to her drool covered lips. All the while, she reveled in the taste of Asami, her sweat streaked body giving off a natural salty flavor, and underneath that, the sweet taste of skin that was uniquely Asami. Reaching this point, Korra placed a brief, open-mouthed kiss upon Asami’s gagged mouth, before pulling away, chuckling at the frustrated moan the bound girl released, her body trembling underneath her.

“Awww,” Korra teased lightly, stroking a hand across her cheek. “Poor baby.”

Asami moaned once more, quieter this time as she rolled back and forth as far as her limited movement range allowed her.

Korra simply smiled, leaning back in to continue her work, this time taking a different route, but once again heading south towards Asami’s womanhood. This time she traversed the right side of Asami’s body, ensuring that the same bruises she had left elsewhere would make their appearance here as well. It was a, “No Skin Left Untouched” policy, and Korra intended to adhere to it quite studiously. Asami was letting out little yelps, half surprised, half pained, and fully aroused, each time Korra’s teeth made contact, and little sighs of pleasure each time she soothed a heated area with a swipe or two of her tongue, and these sounds were music to the Avatar’s ears.

Reaching the pale woman’s hips, Korra changed direction once more, nipping her way across her lower abdomen, once again skirting just over the top of Asami’s neat patch of pubic hair until she reached the other side of the woman’s body. She then proceeded to bite and tongue her way back up the CEO’s form once more, unable to resist reaching up and palming her own breasts periodically, as her own arousal grew, feeling her wetness beginning to pool in her own crotch, and her nipples rigid against her bindings, her hips rocking back and forth above her wife’s prone form.

“Mmmm,” Korra moaned as she groped at her chest, rubbing a thumb across her nipple through her shirt. She leaned in, scooting back up so she could talk directly in to Asami’s ear, her voice low and gravelly with lust, but still very much full of authority.

“You look so fucking hot like this you know?” The woman beneath her shivered, a breathy sigh coming from her nose. “You’re making me so wet you naughty girl.” As she spoke, her right hand snaked its way down her body and slipped in to her pants, bypassing her underwear and going for her moist center.

“It’s rude you know…getting me so worked up when you’re not even in a position to do something about it.” Pinching her clit, she gasped out, her head tilting back and another gasp escaping her mouth. “Ohhhh,” she moaned, as she began working her clit in circles with her index and middle fingers, her left hand groping and pinching at her breasts. She looked down at Asami as she began grinding her hips against the pale girl’s body, seeking pleasure from the friction.

It wasn’t long before two fingers wasn’t enough, and she moved further down, plunging three fingers in to her sopping cunt, her thumb pressing hard circles on her clit as she thrust in and out, her pace increasing, and her left hand grasping more desperately at her chest. And all the while she continued to grind her hips. Asami was letting out little whimpers beneath her, and Korra couldn’t help but smirk, knowing she was experiencing the pleasure that the other girl could not.

The thought, combined with the stunning view of Asami pinned beneath her, writhing and panting, her body sporting bruises aplenty, the smell of her arousal, combined with Korra’s own, and the red, tortured tits poking up from her chest, and jiggling with every movement, was enough to push Korra over the edge. One more deep thrust, and a particularly hard circle over her clit, and Korra was cumming, her walls fluttering and pulsating, her breathing becoming erratic as pleasure surged through her body, the pumping of her hips losing their steady rhythm, dropping in to needy, chaotic thrusts as she chased the pleasure, milking it for all it was worth.

She could feel it as her walls squeezed her fingers in rhythmic patterns, wetness coursing past to coat her hand and dampen her underwear as she worked her fingers, steadily slowing as she worked herself through the aftershocks. Her mouth hung open, her eyes closed as she panted, her body finally relaxing, muscles trembling as she recovered. She lay forward, pillowing her head between Asami’s breasts as she caught her breath.

After a few moments, she gathered her strength and sat up, looking down at the form of her wife beneath her and smiling. “You see what you made me do?” Her voice still retained her playful, yet controlling edge. She withdrew her hand form her vagina, a wet, “shluck” type sound accompanying the action, and proceeded to wipe her juices under Asami’s nose, over her lips and around Asami’s mouth, coating the other girl’s face in the evidence of her orgasm.

“I assure you you’ll be making that up to me, with interest.” Leaning forward, she grasped Asami’s throat once more, choking lightly, the woman gasping and wriggling beneath her. She placed her mouth next to Asami’s ear and flicked her eyes up, checking the ice block containing the handcuff key. _Still plenty of time, it’s hardly melted at all. Not that, that’s even an issue really._ “Don’t even think for a second that I’m done with you, she growled in to her ear. “We’ve only just begun.” She leant back up.

Taking her right hand she drew it back, slapping Asami across the face with the back of her hand, the pale girl jumping and letting out a little shriek in surprise, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoing through the room. Giving her a moment to get her bearings, Korra watched as Asami panted and drooled, a red mark forming on her right cheek.

After another minute or so of silence assured the Avatar that Asami was ok, and wasn’t about to use her safe word, she took her left hand, and struck her across the other cheek in the same fashion. Again, she gave Asami a moment to recover and to decide if she wanted to safe word out. Again it was not forthcoming, Asami simply laying in a pool of her own sweat and arousal and panting, her body shuddering with every breath underneath the Avatar, an identical red mark forming on the left cheek as well.

“You should be grateful,” Korra told her, playful contempt in her voice. “Because quite clearly you lack discipline in your life. Otherwise you wouldn’t have felt the need to restrain yourself.” Korra chuckled, reaching a hand out, tilting Asami’s reddened face back and forth, examining it, the other plucking at the handcuff chain. “Lucky for you I came along isn’t it? I can provide all the control and discipline, you so _clearly_ lack, _for_ you.”

“Mrggmphh,” Asami moaned, her hands twirling, fists clenching and unclenching uselessly in the cuffs, her head twitching from side to side.

“Oh? Does that sound fun?” Korra laughed, pinching Asami’s cheeks in a grandmotherly fashion, teasingly rocking her head back and forth, as she proceeded to speak in a baby voice. “Does wittle Asami wike dat idea? Contwol and discipwine? Yes you do, yes you do!” Korra snorted, laughing at her own antics, thoroughly amused.

The pathetic whimper Asami released was possibly the most satisfying, and _arousing_ , noise Korra had ever heard in her entire life. The dildo continued to buzz. A drop of water fell from the ice and impacted in the center of Asami’s palm, making the woman jump and gasp in surprise. Korra watched in amusement. She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was easily the longest smut scene I've ever written. What did you all think of it? Was it too long? Too short? Was the pacing good? Was it just plain boring? I don't have a lot of experience writing smut, so I'd love to hear your opinion. Either way it was fun to write, and there's certainly more smut to look forward to. Next chapter, should I switch back to Asami's viewpoint as I originally intended, and see what our beloved CEO thinks of her treatment, or would you all prefer I stick with Korra for a bit longer, and watch more of our Avatar turned Domme as she works her captive audience? Either way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are all appreciated and encouraged!


	4. Surprises Come In Threes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an even number of votes in regards to whether you guys wanted to see Korra's POV or Asami's and even one that said both, so this chapter will be from Asami's viewpoint as I originally intended. Hope that's cool with you guys. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Asami laid panting hard, chest heaving up and down as she gasped in each breath through her nose. Every nerve ending in her body was alight, pleasure and pain mixing in a glorious brew as Korra worked her over expertly. She had always imagined being dominated by Korra would be a wonderful experience, but the reality of it was beyond anything she had ever imagined. Korra clearly knew what she was doing, and she knew her body, and so every action was taken with maximum impact to her vulnerable form in mind.

Asami had also learned a few things about herself. For starters, she had never imagined she would be a masochist, or, as Korra had deemed her, ‘a pain slut,’ the idea of enjoying pain being inflicted upon her had never even crossed her mind, though she knew there were those out there who did. And now she was one of them she supposed, as the unexpected thrill of being struck and physically “abused” by someone she trusted intrinsically like Korra, who she knew would never seriously harm her, coursed through her veins.

Her breasts and nipples had been one thing, and it had certainly been pleasurable but taking Korra’s hand across her face, had been so unexpected and so exhilarating, so much more _personal_. And then she had done it again, and Asami was surprised she hadn’t cum right then and there. She would have to think on the ramifications of that at a later time, one where she wasn’t so distracted.

However, conscious thought was not exactly present in her mind at this very moment, or if it was, it was exceedingly simple, something along the lines of: _Horny. Feels nice. MORE._ But for the most part, all she could focus on was Korra’s hands, and Korra’s mouth, and Korra’s voice. All she could focus on was KORRA, and what she was doing to her in that very moment, and what she would do to her in the near future.

With each beat of her heart, the bruises Korra had left all over her body _throbbed_ , along with her aching clit, which was still being teased by the dildo. With each breath she inhaled, the scent of Korra’s arousal filled her nostrils, hiking her own to ridiculous levels, and she could feel the evidence of Korra’s orgasm the other woman had slathered all over her face, mixing with her own saliva as it dried and dripped from her chin.

And so she breathed, laying there in helplessness simply _waiting_ for whatever was coming next, relishing the feel of a fully clothed Korra sitting atop her naked form, the sheer contrast between their current statuses driving her wild. She had never thought such a thing could produce such a wicked, sexual thrill, but the virtual ocean between her legs could attest to her arousal. She was being thoroughly _dominated_ by the Avatar, just as she’d dreamed of. She was helpless before Korra, and she was loving every last second of it.

“Right then,” Korra spoke, drawing her attention immediately, that teasing yet controlling tone still present in the Avatar’s voice. She had to admit, she liked the sound of that voice coming from her wife’s mouth. “Why don’t we get back to it?”

Asami shivered.

“After all,” Korra continued. “I said I wanted to see what those bruises looked like, _all over…_ and last time I checked, _”_ Asami could feel it as Korra leaned in, her breath puffing warmly on the curve of her ear, her hands running teasingly up and down her bruised sides. She wriggled, sighing pleasantly, and Korra chuckled at her. “We still have plenty of skin to go.” Asami shivered. The low, sultry tone of Korra’s voice whispering in her ear was doing, wickedly delicious things to her libido.

The weight above her shifted as Korra moved forward, sitting more fully on her chest, rather than her lower abdomen. She hissed happily, as her wife’s hips pressed more fully in to some of the bruises on her chest, the sensation quickening her breath and drawing out little gasps from her. And then Korra shifted again, sitting directly on top of her abused, aching breasts and she gasped, the sore flesh pressed fully between her and her wife, making her writhe, another spurt of wetness leaking from between her thighs.

“Oh, you like that do you?” Korra’s cocky, self-assured voice came from above.

Asami could only nod, the haze of lust coating her entire being driving her to tell the truth, in the hopes it would bring more pleasure.

Korra chuckled. “Good, good,” she said nonchalantly. “We’ll come back to that later…but in the meantime…” The Avatar briefly clenched her thighs adding further pressure to the flesh within her grasp, and Asami gasped, jumping from shock, the chain of the handcuffs rattling. She didn’t go far obviously, with her wife’s weight keeping her so well in place, but the sensations were so strong, she couldn’t contain herself.

“Hnnnn,” she moaned, low and deep in her chest, and could vaguely hear Korra laughing above her once more.

“What a nice sound,” Korra commented absently, as if she was discussing the weather. “Let’s see what other sounds you can make.”

Presently, Asami could feel it as Korra shifted, leaning up, and her breath ghosting over her bound hands. The sensation was brief, quickly replaced by Korra’s lips, her tongue working over the soft flesh. Asami squirmed, giggling in to her gag. That tickled! Her giggles quickly turned to gasps once more however, as teeth replaced lips, Korra biting in to the flesh on her palm, drawing and sucking on the flesh, making her back arch up off the bed as much as it could, before dropping back down, her gasps turning to panting when Korra’s tongue replaced her teeth, the warm, wet organ swiping across the heated skin making her shiver once more.

Then, suddenly, and to her great surprise, Korra’s hips shifted forward again, her clothed crotch mashing in to Asami’s face, making the CEO grunt in shock. The next breath she took in was accompanied by a massive dose of Korra’s arousal, her face pressed directly in to the source, right there beneath Korra’s clothes. Even from here, with all of Korra’s clothes between her and Korra’s skin, she could still feel the heat from Korra’s center.

The CEO squirmed with desire, the source of that delicious aroma so close and yet so far out of reach. One of her favorite things in the world to do was go down on Korra, the taste of the Avatar unparalleled by anything in both worlds as far as she was concerned. But all she could do was wriggle in her restraints, trying to get to the treat that was so close and yet so completely inaccessible.

Instinctively, she moved her head forward, pressing deeper in to the fabric in front of her, pressing her tongue out to reach that sweet, sweet nectar, but was stopped by the ball gag, pushing vainly in to the back of it. She whined, nuzzling her face in to Korra’s crotch as she rubbed at it desperately, each breath driving her more and more wild.

“Need something?” Korra’s tone was mocking as she began kissing and licking at the palm of Asami’s other hand. She bit and Asami gasped, whimpering, making Korra chuckle again.

“Guess not,” Korra teased once more.

Asami moaned in protest, and Korra laughed. Asami had to gasp then, when Korra’s lips found her inner wrist, working at the pulse point there with exquisite slowness. The sensations pouring through her body were overwhelming, making it all she could do to stay conscious as she writhed and gasped and moaned with need beneath the Avatar.

Korra’s weight shifted again, this time lower down Asami’s body, back to her torso, and that same warm wetness of Korra’s tongue found its place at the base of Asami’s right arm, right above the armpit. Korra played with the skin there with her teeth and tongue, nibbling and nipping for a moment, before biting in. Asami’s breath hitched at the sensation, and she shivered.

Korra chuckled at her. “Heh, you’re pretty jumpy.” A hand ran through her hair and Asami couldn’t help but press her head against it, making Korra chuckle again.

Asami whimpered, making Korra laugh again. All of a sudden, Korra’s wet, warm tongue was dragged, slowly, all the way up her arm and to her wrist, where Korra gave a little swirl of the organ, putting slight pressure on the bruise forming there, making Asami jump. And with her tongue, came her hips once more, that smell intensifying once more, the heat radiating from flesh, even concealed by clothes, like a furnace.

Hardly getting a chance to accustom herself to the new position, Asami grunted in shock once more when Korra began biting and licking her way down her bound arm, as she had done elsewhere on her body. And what the Avatar straddling her form did next made her back arch off the bed, now that Korra’s weight was mostly off her, and her toes curl. The tendons in her legs tightened, twitching in little spasms, and she sucked in a massive breath, for the master of the four elements had begun grinding her clothed crotch in to her wife’s face, the rhythmic thrusting bringing that sweet, sweet smell right up against her nose.

She heard Korra’s grunt before she began to speak, in between giving her attention to Asami’s arm.

“You greedy little thing,” Korra spoke, the tension in her voice clear as she worked herself against her bound wife’s face, even as she bit in to Asami’s skin. “You’re doing it again.” Bite, lick, suck. “You’re getting me all excited and you can’t do a thing about it.” Lick, kiss, suck, bite, lick.

Korra gasped, a particularly hard thrust pushing Asami’s face back in to the pillows as she let out a moan at the treatment, and was that Korra’s clit she felt against her nose? Probably just her imagination as Korra’s clothes were effectively separating Asami from her wife’s sex. Still, she could dream, as Korra dragged her crotch vertically up and down even as she continued her thrusting motion, all the while continuing to lavish Asami’s arm with attention.

All of a sudden, the grinding ceased and Korra’s weight was back on her stomach. Momentarily, Asami could feel it as one of her wife’s hands trailed along her face and then up in to her hair. She grunted as Korra roughly grabbed her hair, forcing her to lift her head off the pillows.

“And what did I tell you before,” Korra growled at her, the rough treatment bringing more heat to the CEO’s cheeks, and she panted through her nose, feeling the tremble in her body. “ _It’s.”_ And here she felt the sting of Korra’s hand across her face once again, striking her across the right cheek. Her head jerked to the side and she grunted, Korra’s hand keeping a tight grip in her hair, not allowing her to move too far. _“Fucking.”_ Slap, this time across the opposite cheek. _“Rude.”_ Slap, back the other way once more.

The befuddled, aroused woman was barely able to take two breaths before Korra’s crotch was in her face again, the hand that was currently holding her hair moving down to cup the back of her head, pressing it firmly in to the damp cloth in front of her. Asami could only moan when she realized what that meant. Korra was wet enough to soak through her underwear and the fabric of her pants was beginning to be affected as well. Once again she wished her tongue was free to enjoy the tasty treat, but alas, it was not to be.

“I told you you’d be repaying me with interest.” Korra’s voice was still that husky growl that was turning her on something fierce, not that she wasn’t already of course, but this was certainly going a long way to adding to it. “And believe me. This is just a start. You’re already deep in debt after all.”

“Hrmmmph,” Asami mumbled, her voice muffled by the gag and the fact she was nose deep in Korra’s crotch. It was the most articulate sound she had made in some time.

Korra continued to grind on her face, her weight shifting over as she began to give the same treatment to Asami’s other arm, starting with the long lick right up the pale flesh, causing goose bumps to rise all over the CEO’s skin. A fact that she accomplished while still grinding on her wife, an impressive feat of flexibility if Asami had any say in it.

Unfortunately…or maybe…fortunately…she wasn’t really sure at the moment. But what she did know is that she didn’t have much say in anything at the moment, and so Korra continued to grind and Asami continued to pant and grunt beneath her. And it wasn’t long then, with Korra’s constant grinding, that Asami began to notice a difference in the breath of the woman above her. They were becoming shorter, and ragged…Korra was close to cumming again. Pressing forward, she rubbed her gagged mouth and nose harder in to the cleft between Korra’s legs, trying to help her love attain orgasm. She wasn’t sure how effective she was being, but at least she was trying, and that had to count for something here, right?

Asami couldn’t be sure what it was, whether it was the fact that she was tied, or the fact that she didn’t have much choice, or perhaps a combination of both, but she felt compelled to assist Korra in achieving her own pleasure, even as her own dripping cunt was teased relentlessly, so far without any release whatsoever. And the more Korra ground and thrust her core against Asami’s face, the more frantic those thrusts became, and the louder the Avatar’s gasps and moans, the more frantic Asami became, and the harder and more diligently she rubbed and pressed her face in to the arousal soaked crotch of her wife’s pants in front of her, letting out her own little grunts and gasps with her efforts.

It hit them all at once; Korra gave a few short thrusts, then gasped, her hips stilling their thrusting, and instead pressing hard in to Asami’s face, the hand at the back of her head tightening, pressing the bound woman’s face harder in to the crotch in front of her and holding it there. The CEO moaned in to her gag as she felt Korra twitching and trembling against her as she came, letting out a long, low moan of her own, as she gave a few little thrusts as she rode out her aftershocks.

Korra sighed, low and husky as she slowly released her hold on Asami’s hair, sliding back down her body, to sit over her stomach once more. Asami could feel her trembling slightly still, and hear her ragged breathing as she recovered her stamina. She grunted, arching her back slightly and pulling at her cuffs, curling her toes and hoping that now that Korra had cum twice, she might actually give her poor pussy some much needed relief.

Teasing herself was hard enough on its own, made even harder when Korra was here, free and getting all the pleasure she wanted, pleasure Asami could not have, not till she was freed. In the meantime, she played and toyed with Asami mercilessly, hiking her arousal up to ridiculous levels. And thanks to the blindfold, she had no way of checking how far the ice had melted, and thus no way of knowing how much longer she would be slave to Korra’s whim.

She shivered as she felt Korra’s hand gently stroking across her left cheek, the Avatar chuckling slightly. “Shhh,” Korra soothed. “You must be pretty horny right about now, yes?”

Whimpering, the bound and spread CEO could only nod. Yes, she was _so_ horny. She needed to cum right now more than she could ever remember needing to cum at any time in her life. As if in answer to Korra’s question and her own awareness of her pressing need, her pussy throbbed, her clit twitching and her lips reaching out slightly to grasp at the empty air, seeking any type of friction they could get. Of course they found none, only increasing her frustration and she grunted, pulling at her binds and rocking side to side beneath the Avatar. Her hips bucked once, the slight motion restricted by her binds and Korra’s weight atop her, before she lay still, panting and sweating, stewing in a pot of her own juices.

Korra laughed at her, a light and happy sound, with an underlying huskiness betraying her own recent orgasm. “Yeah I thought so.” She ran a hand through Asami’s hair, and Asami couldn’t help but press in to the touch. Gently, the hand stroked down her left cheek and grasped her chin between what felt like thumb and forefinger.

“Well you should get used to that feeling,” Korra said with a chuckle, sounding very pleased with herself at the moment. That same hand moved down to her throat, fingers delicately tickling the skin there, lightly pressing occasionally on a bruise or two, making Asami hiss and grunt in pain and pleasure at once. Those fingers tightened slowly, making her gasp and choke as Korra leaned in, growling in to her ear, “Because you’re a very long ways away from your next orgasm… And you’re going to have to work _hard_ to earn it.”

The fingers released and Asami gasped out, recovering her breath as she panted, feeling the sting from where Korra’s fingers had held her as well as the burn of her breath re-entering her lungs. Her muscles twitched and trembled, her body unable to lie completely still.

“Mrnngg! Mnnng, mmmrph, gppphhhn,” she protested, moaning high-pitched and shaking her head back and forth. Her toes curled and released and her legs pulled at the ropes holding them to the bed. Yanking at her cuffs did nothing of course, but she couldn’t resist, the thought of what Korra would make her do, or what Korra would do to _her,_ to obtain her orgasm rushing through her head it was both terrifying and alluring all at once, and her emotions were at a high, swirling and rushing through her body in rapid spirals. Her breathing rapidly increased, her chest heaving as a mild panic set in.

“Whoa, whoa, easy,” Korra’s voice cut through her climbing anxiety, a soothing hand running across her cheek. “Calm down ‘Sami. Easy, I’m right here. Breathe ‘Sami. Just breathe with me.”

Korra lay across her, chest to chest, breathing deep and steady, and before long, Asami found herself breathing along with her, her body shuddering as the tension eased from her muscles, pleasure growing once more as she quickly returned to her euphoric, aroused state. Korra’s voice and touch had soothed away her fears, just as it always had. She breathed deep, chest rising and back coming off the bed just slightly before relaxing once more.

“Hey,” Korra said more brightly, a strained chuckle leaving her throat. “There ya go. See? You’re perfectly safe.” Then she continued in almost a whisper, “You’re completely safe with me. I promise.”

A tender thumb caressed her cheek, soothing the CEO further, and the Avatar placed a loving kiss upon her brow.

Suddenly, light flooded her dark world as she felt Korra’s fingers on her forehead and the blindfold was pulled up to rest on her forehead. She blinked against the sudden brightness and looked up in to Korra’s beautiful, concerned blue eyes.

“Are you ok,” Korra asked, her voice no longer that of the controlling Domme, but the loving, and concerned wife.

Asami let out a breath through her nose, blinking slowly and nodding.

Korra took in a breath of her own, letting it out slowly through pursed lips. “Are you sure?”

Asami nodded again.

Korra’s hand rubbed gently at Asami’s chest. “Do you want to use your safe word?” The Avatar’s brow furrowed in worry.

Asami didn’t really have to think about it. She shook her head no. She didn’t want to use her safe word, she wanted to _cum_. She wanted Korra to _make_ her cum. It wouldn’t be any fun if she was let go now to just take care of it herself. And, she _was_ enjoying this, the frustration of being unable to tend to her own needs hiking up her arousal.

Korra’s expression eased. “You sure?”

Asami nodded once more.

Korra smiled, and rapidly shifted in to a smirk as she returned to her Domme mindset, taking control of the situation once more. “Right then,” she spoke, her voice carrying all the authority, confidence and smugness it had only moments ago. “Why don’t we get back to work? You have a lot of skin left for me to play with after all.”

“Mmmphh,” Asami grunted in her gag, squirming. For this brief moment she had the use of her eyes, she glanced over at the clock on the night stand, and then up at the block of ice above her…and let loose a questioning sound in to her gag, her brow furrowing in confusion.

“Mrrmmnnph?” She squinted up just to make sure of what she was seeing. There was no question about it. The ice! It had barely even melted in the time that had passed so far! In fact…it almost looked like it hadn’t melted at all! In fact she was sure of it. The ice…it hadn’t really even melted at all. How was that even possible? She tilted her head in confusion, and even as she watched, a bead of water formed on the side, and began trickling down the side of the block…only to freeze in place, accompanied by a crackling sound. And not just stop, no, it had _literally_ frozen in place, completely solid once more.

_What,_ she thought to herself. _What’s going on?_ She lowered her gaze hoping Korra would have some sort of explanation, only to catch the end of a hand movement from her wife, and a wide grin forming on her face, and she _knew_.

She groaned, throwing her head back in to the pillows in embarrassment. Of _course_ the ice had barely melted. Of _course._ Even though time had passed, enough time, by her estimate, for the ice to have melted already, it wouldn’t have melted. In fact it _couldn’t…_ because Korra was a _waterbender._ How? HOW had she forgotten such a pertinent fact?

Korra was the _Avatar_ , master of all four elements, and that included water. Plus water just happened to be her birth element, and thus, the easiest for her to control. And so, keeping a small bit of ice like this from melting for an undetermined period of time would require little effort on her part. Asami groaned in dismay, closing her eyes, her cheeks heating in shame. _What_ had she gotten herself in to with this? She had agreed to let Korra play with her until the ice melted and her key dropped, but with Korra’s skill in waterbending, she had no clue when exactly that could be.

Theoretically, if she wanted to, Korra could keep her here indefinitely. _Oh spirits._ Even as she cursed her poor decision making in this situation, her body thrummed with the arousal, thrilled with the idea of being trapped, teased and tortured by the Avatar as she had always wished to be. It was infuriating, and yet she couldn’t, for the life of her, find a reason to be unhappy with the current set up. This was a dream come true for her after all.

“Awww,” Korra teased, chuckling, which made Asami open her eyes, looking up at the Avatar with red cheeks. “Are you figuring it out?”

Asami whimpered, looking up at the ice block with a helpless expression on her face. She reached for it, wriggling her hands and cursing her own thoroughness, the chain between the cuffs sliding up the metal rod only to halt against the wood of the bed, the ice still well out of the grasp of her reaching, clinging, wriggling fingers. It was utterly out of reach, and her freedom as completely in Korra’s hands as ever. It was both irritating and exhilarating all at once.

She moaned in aggravation, thumping her head in to the pillow. She was so horny. All she wanted was Korra’s attention between her legs, and yet so far, Korra had given almost all her body parts attention _except,_ that one beautiful spot between her legs.

Korra chuckled at her, and she opened her eyes, looking up at her wife as she felt her own cheeks fill with color. “Mrrrggpph,” Asami mumbled.

Korra’s mouth went wide, showing her teeth in a smirk. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She patted Asami’s cheek gently. “Did you forget? I’m the Avatar. You know, master of all four elements? That includes water last time I checked.”

Asami blushed, looking away.

“Oh spirits,” Korra snorted. “You _did_ forget. ‘Sami that’d be like if I suddenly forgot you were CEO of Future Industries and could build all these super neat machines.” Crossing her arms, Korra’s expression changed, making Asami shiver as she glared down at her. “Quite frankly, I’m insulted, and I think,” and here Korra leaned forward, her mouth now right by Asami’s ear and her hand creeping up the side of Asami’s face.

Suddenly, her world was plunged back in to darkness, as Korra yanked the blindfold back down over her eyes. Asami heard her voice in her ear once more, thick and growling.

“You need to be _punished_ , for a mistake like that.” Once again, the Avatar’s hand moved to her throat, fingers tightening slightly, choking lightly for a brief moment before releasing.

The CEO’s throat bobbed as she gulped as best she could, breathing hard through her nose. Korra said she needed to be punished, which meant everything up till now was classed as pleasure. To be fair, Asami had enjoyed every bit of it, but she still couldn’t help but wonder what Korra had in store for her. What could the Avatar envision as a punishment for her slip up? Judging by what had happened so far, quite a lot most likely. Yet she couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation. She was actually looking _forward_ to whatever Korra had in store for her. _How odd,_ she thought momentarily. She would be sure to come back to that thought later.

Asami lifted her head as she felt Korra’s weight shift down her body once more, the Avatar sitting on her stomach again. Then Korra’s weight left her completely and she could hear the rustling of clothes and the creaking of springs, as Korra stepped off the bed.

“Mmmph,” she questioned, turning her head in the general direction of her wife. “Krrmph?”

Korra chuckled, patting her stomach with an open palm gently. “Sit tight ‘Sami,” she instructed. “I’ll be back in a sec. Just gotta grab a few things. Don’t go anywhere now.” The Avatar laughed again, and Asami could imagine her winking cheekily at her.

The CEO let her head fall back in to the pillows, huffing and letting out a groan, making Korra chuckle again, even as her footsteps headed towards the door.

Asami lay silently as she waited for Korra to return, there being not much else she could do at the moment. Sighing, she lay back, and tried to be patient, her arousal high and her body feeling the effects of its recent treatment under the Avatar’s hands, the dildo continuing it’s incessant buzzing between her thighs, keeping her arousal at its peak.

* * *

 

She couldn’t be sure how long Korra was gone, but it felt like forever when all she could do was lie there and wait for the Avatar’s return, hips jerking in little thrusts against the dildo, letting out little groans and grunts that were ultimately muffled by her gag. In reality, however, it could only have been a few minutes when she heard the sound of boots on the carpet once more, and soon after, Korra’s voice.

“I’m back ‘Samiiii,” the Avatar proclaimed in a singsong voice. “And I have a few surprises for youuuu!”

The bound girl shivered, anticipation coursing through her. What could Korra possibly have in store for her?

Korra walked up beside her and dropped something on to the floor by the bed, most likely a bag, and from within its confines, Asami was sure she heard the distinctive clink of metal. She gulped, shivering again, her sore nipples stiff with excitement, her hungry pussy as wet and dripping as ever.

The next thing the helpless inventor heard was the rapid movement of a zipper, and shuffling as the Avatar no doubt rummaged around in the bag. And she must have found what she was looking for as she let out a quiet, “Ah ha,” before Asami felt the bed creak again, and Korra’s hand on her stomach.

“Asami,” Korra spoke lowly, her voice trembling with obviously, barely contained excitement. Asami felt Korra’s hand on her stomach, slowly sweeping back and forth. “I have something for you.” The Avatar giggled slightly. “Let’s see if you can guess what it is.”

Asami clenched and unclenched her fists in anticipation, wiggling slightly, her toes curling and uncurling. She couldn’t help but wonder what Korra had in store for her now. It seemed that she was about to find out, however, as the bed dipped, Korra’s clothes rustling as she scooted up towards Asami’s head. The CEO felt Korra’s breath on her face as her wife leaned in close.

“Ready,” Korra asked playfully.

Asami grunted. Clearly that was a rhetorical question, as she would have to put up with whatever Korra had planned whether she was ready or not. She listened, jumping slightly in surprise as a wooden clacking noise suddenly sounded by her ear. It was rapid wood on wood, and what sounded like a tiny squeaking sound. Metal?

“Mrrnnpphh,” she groaned, twisting her hands. She had an idea as to what that was, but in her current, exposed position, she sincerely hoped that she was mistaken. And yet…at the same time, she couldn’t help the extra flood of wetness that leaked from her at the thought.

“Any guesses?” Korra was really enjoying this it seemed. The Industrialist could hear the smirk in her voice.

“Cmmpnss,” Asami mumbled.

“Sorry,” Korra teased. “Didn’t catch that. It was a little muffled.” She tapped the ball gag in the pale woman’s mouth with a fingertip, Asami’s head moving slightly with the impact, and giggled. “Maybe if you had a little feel?”

Asami felt something brush the palm of her hand as Korra leaned forward, shifting her weight and straddling her again. Vainly, she tried to close her fingers around it but Korra didn’t allow that, pulling it away just enough that Asami could not get a firm grasp on it. She did, however, manage to confirm her suspicions of the object’s identity, and groaned slightly as realization hit her. She yelped slightly when Korra used said object to briefly pinch the bruised skin of her palm, before pulling away. Korra’s weight slid down to her stomach.

The Avatar spoke again, “Want to take another crack at it?” She patted Asami’s face, making the bound woman grunt.

“Cmmpnss,” Asami mumbled again, a little more forcefully this time.

Korra gasped in mock drama, and Asami could imagine her big grin without even having to see it. Her eyes rolled beneath the blindfold, and she let out a little huff through her nose. And yet she couldn’t help but blush at the thought of her adorable dork of a wife.

“That’s right,” Korra continued, in the voice one would use to praise a small child who had identified the color green for the first time. “They’re clothespins! I knew that big sexy brain of yours would come in handy someday.”

Asami let out a breath through her nose as Korra kissed her on the forehead.

And then the Avatar’s voice changed from playful, back to growling and possessive, her fingers tightening around Asami’s throat. “And can you guess where they’re going?”

The fingers released. Asami drew in breath shakily. She said nothing, though she had a pretty good idea of what Korra had in mind now, and where those clothespins were headed for. She whimpered.

Korra chuckled. “Ahh, I see you have an idea after all. Then this…” Asami yelped as her left nipple was grabbed, pulled taught and a clothespin applied, before being allowed to snap back in to place. “Shouldn’t come as too much of a surprise.” The action was swiftly repeated on the other nipple and Asami shouted behind the red, restrictive rubber.

The industrialist couldn’t help but groan, tossing her head from side to side as the ache on her already sensitive buds sank in.

“Awwww,” Korra laughed. “You like that?”

Asami moaned again, and couldn’t help but nod, because yes, she did _indeed_ like that, the treatment only serving to hike up her already mountainously high arousal.

This only made Korra more amused, the Avatar laughing at her predicament once more. “Ahh good. Because,” she whispered, leaning low over the pale-skinned woman. “I have one more clothespin,” Korra’s voice changed, a playful pout easily heard in her tone now, walking her fingers up Asami’s chest. “And only one place I can think to put it.” She tapped the tip of Asami’s nose. “Do you think you can guess where that is? I’ll give you a hint. It’s a lot like a nipple, but it’s certainly not on your chest.” Korra’s hand worked its way slowly up and down Asami’s chest. Korra giggled.

Asami only had to think for a second before realization of what Korra meant hit her, and she moaned and squirmed at the thought of it, the pain from her nipples making her wince and jerk in pleasure and pain all at once, each throb of her heart accompanied by an answering throb in her pinched buds.

“Hrrmrrpphh,” she moaned, though she was unsure whether or not it was with apprehension or excitement at this point…most likely a heady mixture of both.

Korra laughed again, Asami feeling her moving, sitting up and patting Asami’s face gently. “You’re so smart,” she teased. “I knew you’d figure it out.”

Asami felt her grab on to her nose and gently rock her head back and forth.

“Shall we get on with it then?” Korra’s hands were on her shoulders for the moment.

Asami squirmed, and Korra chuckled. Then the CEO grunted as her clipped nipples were briefly tugged on, accompanied by more of Korra’s laughter. And before she knew it, Korra’s weight was gone from her body, and the bed was moving and clothes were rustling. Then Korra’s weight was back on her, the Avatar sitting on her stomach, but facing the other way it seemed. And before she knew it, Korra’s hands were sliding down her stomach and over her crotch, and she couldn’t help but buck her hips in the hopes that Korra would touch her where she needed it most. At the same time, she knew that Korra was about to touch her but not for the reason she wanted.

Korra’s fingers found their mark, the tips briefly tracing over her exposed clit, the extra sensations making Asami shiver. Two fingers gently pressed and rubbed on either side of her clit drawing more shivers and little whimpers out of the helpless woman. She wriggled her hips, bucking up and attempting to apply more friction. Korra didn’t allow it of course, laughing at her efforts as she kept her right where she was, easily following her movements.

Before she knew it, Korra’s fingers were on her hood, slowly pulling the skin back even further, and exposing more of her sensitive little bundle of nerves to the air, and to Korra’s assault. And assault it she did. A fingernail it felt like, just one, on her clit made her entire body jerk, her arms and legs straining against their bonds, instinctively trying to escape the pleasure that was overwhelming her body. And yet as soon as it started, the glorious sensation of Korra’s fingernail on her clit came to an end leaving her sweating, shuddering and shivering on the bed, and wishing, more than anything, that that finger would return.

There was no time to rest however, as with a clack of wood, and a muffled scream from Asami, the clothespin closed its wicked jaws around her swollen, sensitive clit. Asami screamed and writhed, her chest and crotch burning, sending mixed sensations ripping through her body with the force of a tidal wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had originally intended for this chapter to be longer, and to bring an end to this particular scene so we could get on with the rest of the story, but it started getting a bit long and I figured it would be best to end it here for now and finish up what I had planned for this scene in the next chapter. After that we can get on to more of the meat of this story. ;) I also enjoy teasing so... *shrugs* There ya go. ;) Anyways, as always, Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are all appreciated and encouraged. I love hearing from you guys! I want to know what you think!


	5. A Fresh, White Canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy. Hope y'all didn't forget about this little story. :) I know it's taken me a while, but here we are with the continuation to Breaking Asami Sato, finally. :) Hope I haven't gotten too rusty with my smut writing. :P

Asami was panting hard, taking in great, heaving breaths through her nose. Her clit and nipples felt as if they were in some sort of vice grip. She was horny beyond belief. She was stretched out and exposed across the bed with an incredibly dominant, fully clothed, Avatar clearly thoroughly enjoying every second of her torment. It was debasing, it was humiliating, it was degrading, and frustrating…It…it was perfect. It was just so _utterly_ perfect. This entire situation was out of her control, and it was driving her up the wall with lust.

She wriggled and squirmed, and moaned with desire as Korra leant forward once more, and, frustratingly for the bound woman, returned to her earlier teasing tactics. This time, the Avatar’s targets were her legs, the long, pale appendages that Korra had often spoke of as one of her favorite features of the CEO. She felt the first telltale swipe of the tongue at the top of a thigh, in the sensitive skin that joined leg to hip. This made her shiver, and then hiss, when Korra applied her teeth immediately after. She bucked her hips as far as they would go, loving and hating the sensations Korra was forcing on her all at once.

Korra proceeded to work her way slowly up one leg, leaving bites and bruises and sucking flesh all the way. Helpless beneath her wife, Asami could only endure, gasping, writhing, tugging at the cuffs and ropes that kept her so wonderfully helpless in the face of Korra’s ministrations. She shivered, and jerked and moaned as Korra covered every inch of her left thigh in kisses and bites. Starting at the base, she bit down heartily, making the CEO beneath her gasp, and pant in pleasure, and moan as it was immediately followed by her tongue, continuing the pattern she had set elsewhere on Asami’s body.

Slowly, torturously, she moved upwards, traveling up the ridge of the pale-skinned thigh, biting, licking, sucking, lewd sounds following lewd actions. She stopped when she reached the knee, her breath raising goose bumps on the joint. Asami shivered again, and moaned, jumping in surprise when Korra bit down on the kneecap, taking much of the joint in to her mouth and growling, shaking her head lightly from side to side like Naga with a bone.

“Mmmm,” Asami moaned, the rough treatment doing wonders for her. She heard Korra chuckle, even as she shifted over to the other side, giving her right knee the same treatment. Then her mouth moved to smoother skin, repeating her activities in reverse order down this leg.

The Avatar was sure taking her sweet time. It felt as if hours were creeping by as Korra nipped, bit and sucked at every inch of Asami’s legs, though she avoided the inside of the thighs, laving her attention all over the top almost exclusively.

Korra paused in her tasting, and Asami sighed and squirmed. Surely she would be done by now, and would attend to Asami’s needs, yes? Surely she would ease the ache that pulsed between her legs, with every beat of the industrialist’s heart. It seemed not, as Korra shifted even further forward, and placed her lips just past Asami’s knee, on her shin, and there was the tongue again, followed swiftly by the teeth, biting down on her once more.

Frustration surged through the captive woman’s body as she began to question everything, while Korra worked her way up and down her shins. Why did she decide to tie herself up? Why did she think Korra wouldn’t find out? Why did Fire Lord Izumi have to cancel _today_ of all days and let Korra find her like this? How much longer was this blissful torture going to last?

“Mrrggph,” she grunted, surprised, when Korra bit down on one of her arches, the toes curling, and her hips lifting. Then she did it again on the other side. Korra had been doing that this whole time, she noticed, treating each side of her body equally, dividing her attention to ensure each bit of her got some sort of treatment. _Except,_ and this was a big, _blaring_ exception, her poor weeping cunt and her hungry, throbbing clit.

“Having fun?”

Asami jumped, startled a bit by Korra’s voice, that smug tone ensuring that she already knew the answer to the question, but was asking anyway just to toy with her bound captive. She moaned, loud, and needy, as Korra bit and licked and sucked her way back down her shin, Asami’s back arching off the bed at her need before collapsing back to the sheets, whimpering behind the red rubber stopping her mouth.

Korra laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Mmmmm,” the captive woman replied, frustrated.

This only made Korra laugh more, and Asami whimpered. “Oh you poor thing,” the Avatar teased. “I would relieve your tension now…but I’m having way too much fun as it is. Plus…” Asami could feel her hands running up and down her legs, always getting _tantalizingly_ close to the one place she wanted Korra’s touch most, but never breaching it, never giving her what she was aching for. “I promised I’d leave hickeys _all over_ you, and after all, you still have _quite_ a bit of skin that is, at this very moment, hickey-less.” More chuckles came from the Avatar. “I would be remiss in my promise to you if I left it like that.”

Asami groaned. What bit of skin hadn’t Korra touched other than the area around her hips, and directly in between her legs? She was too horny and distracted to think too much about it, but as it stood, she couldn’t recall if there was _anywhere_ else on her body that Korra’s mouth hadn’t claimed as of yet.

She got her answer, as before she knew what was happening, Korra was fiddling with the ropes holding her legs to the bed and untying them. In a matter of a few moments, the ropes had been untied, she had been flipped over on to her stomach with a pillow shoved underneath her stomach and the ropes re-tied.

She couldn’t help but gasp and suck a breath in through her nose as her new position pressed her clothes pinned breasts into the mattress, little spikes of pressure and pain eliciting a groan. The handcuff chain had twisted, putting more pressure on her arms, and she moaned, the increased pressure sending wonderful sensations coursing through her body. Her clit throbbed as well, and she instinctively thrust her hips attempting to get some sort of friction, despite the clothespin currently crushing her pleasure node.

With the pillow underneath her however, it proved impossible, as she couldn’t reach the mattress. Instead, her thrusts met empty air, the pillow preventing her from making contact with the mattress, and keeping the dildo perfectly aligned with her clit. She whined, wriggling in her bonds, searching for some sort of relief, but finding none. Korra knew what she was doing, that was for sure.

Speaking of Korra, the Avatar had settled herself once more, this time seating herself on top of Asami’s lower back, and, judging by the direction her hands were taking, she was facing towards her head once more. With her wife’s hands stroking gently up and down her back, thumbs pressing in and making little circles along her spine, in an erotic parody of massage, Asami couldn’t help but moan and shiver quietly, waiting for whatever her captor had in store for her most _willing_ captive next.

“Mmmm,” Korra hummed pleasantly. “Such lovely perfect skin. Pure white, like a fresh canvas awaiting its artist.” She chuckled darkly, her nails digging in sharply just before Asami’s final rib on each side of her body, making the industrialist jump and gasp.

Before she knew it, Korra’s weight was pressing in to her back, those large heavy breasts of hers pressing in to Asami’s skin, making her wish that her hands were free so she could fondle and caress them properly. Instead, all she could do was moan, and press her back in to her wife’s body, taking whatever contact she could however she could take it.

A strangled gasp however, left her throat in the next second, when Korra’s hand dipped around to the front to close around her throat once again.

“Let’s fix that,” Korra growled in to her ear. The hand around her throat tightened just a fraction further.

“Gpphhack,” Asami choked behind the gag, the delicious feeling of her air supply ceasing, sending her euphoria rocketing up to new heights, her head swirling with dizzy arousal for what felt like eons, but what was, in reality, only a few brief seconds, before Korra released her hold, and she took in a great, shuddering breath of air through her nose.

“Hey,” Korra spoke softly, abandoning her, “Domme voice,” for the moment, as she rubbed at Asami’s back and shoulders. “You still ok?” This time, her voice held all the love and concern she normally showed towards the woman currently bound and gagged beneath her, and Asami couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter at the sentiment.

It took her some moments, in her dazed state, to facilitate some form of answer, which came in the form of a shaky nod of the head. She was better than ok. She was _completely_ under Korra’s control. She was in _heaven._

Korra chuckled again, delightedly this time. “Good.” Her tone was smug, switching back to its previous, “Domme tone.” “You like that? You like getting choked?”

Asami could feel a hand running up her body, which quickly found its way in to her hair, running through slowly, soothingly, before coming down to scratch at the tiny hairs at the nape of her neck ever so lightly with the fingernails. With all the combined sensations pilling on top of each other, it took Asami some time again to gather her wits, before nodding weakly, because yes, yes _indeed_ did she like being choked, more than she certainly ever thought she would, that was for sure, especially combined with everything else going on at the moment. It was simply divine.

She could hear the Avatar laughing again, a deep, rich sound thoroughly showing how very amused Korra was with this whole situation. “I thought so.” Korra’s hands left her body and she sat back, her weight centering once again on Asami’s lower back. “Now then,” there was a cracking sound, which could only mean Korra was cracking her knuckles, followed by another two instances of the same. Her neck perhaps? Asami couldn’t be sure. “Why don’t we get back to it?” Her voice carried that same teasing tone that Asami had heard previously, whilst losing none of its authority.

Asami grunted in to her gag, nodding again, craving the other woman’s touch on her body, craving her attention, craving _Korra_. But more than that, she craved Korra’s pleasure, almost as much as she craved her own, if not _more so._ It was a rather strange and bewildering thought for her, that, as much as she desired her own orgasm right at this moment, as much as she wanted to cum…she wanted Korra to enjoy herself even more. She hoped Korra was enjoying this experience as much, if not more, than she was. She couldn’t help but hope Korra was getting pleasure out of seeing her like this, of doing what she wished with her body for as long as she wished. She wanted Korra fulfilled, not just sexually, but emotionally and psychologically, as she was. And, considering Korra had already cum twice, she figured she was off to a good start.

“Eager are we? Good I like that,” Korra’s voice came from above, her praise like fuel to her erotic flames of passion and desire. It made her moan and wiggle beneath the clothed woman in anticipation, wishing she would just _touch_ her again already. Every second without Korra’s warm hands on her heated flesh was utter torture.

Speaking of flesh on flesh, Korra had moved forwards again, her weight on Asami’s shoulders, making the industrialist hiss, as her breasts were pressed further in to the bed, the clothespins making their presence known once again. And before she knew it, Korra had leaned forward and her lips were on Asami once more. Starting at her bound hands once more, Korra was licking and nibbling at the skin there, every brush of teeth and tongue and lips making the bound CEO shiver in delight, letting little moans and grunts and gasps out in to the muffling red rubber of her gag.

Teeth in her flesh, on the thin skin of the back of her palms, showing her Korra intended to start right from the top, made Asami moan and twist in pleasure. There would definitely be another hickey there, but then, that is what Korra had promised her after all, and Asami couldn’t find it in her to protest, finding the action too appealing to even think of stopping the Avatar, even as she moved down, repeating the actions at her wrists, and then down on to the as yet, untouched expanse of her arms.

Slowly, Korra worked her way down, switching between arms after every few bites, giving equal treatment to both. She lingered slightly longer at the elbow, taking it in her teeth and working it back and forth as she had done for the CEO’s knees, before switching over and repeating the treatment on the other joint, laving generously with the tongue afterwards.

Humming in contentment, she moved ever downwards, taking special joy, it seemed, in sinking her teeth in to Asami’s triceps, licking, biting, licking again, sucking, releasing the skin with a wet pop, and releasing pleased little growls through it all. Soon, the tender skin was covered in Korra’s love bites, the sting of the bruises adding to Asami’s overall feel of contentment, and Korra was sliding down, to sit in the valley of her lower back.

Her mouth was moving on to her shoulders, kissing a path along her left shoulder blade. Reaching the valley between her scapulas, Korra swirled her wet tongue in a circle, making Asami shiver, goose bumps rising on the wet, exposed skin. The Avatar’s mouth then made it’s way up the opposite shoulder, where she bit in to the flesh where neck and shoulder meet, drawing a gasp and a shiver from the engineer, which faded away in to a moan.

Even as the bound woman registered the smirk Korra had plastered against her skin, those lips were moving again, retracing their path back down her shoulder blade, this time with a tongue, dragging it’s way solidly down, across her skin and back up to the left, wherein another bite was applied to the apex of neck and shoulder, with the same result.

Warm hands found hers, the skin all along Korra’s arms pressed in to hers as Korra ran those hands of hers, those hands that could split the earth and raise tidal waves, spew fire and whip up hurricanes, softly down her arms, to her shoulders, making her shiver and twitch.

When the hands lifted, the mouth returned, Korra beginning to leave a row of bites down her left shoulder blade, right on the ridge, that her mouth had traced twice now. The valley between was given another twirl of the tongue, before a rather hard nip was left there, the pale girl’s arms tugging at her bonds, shoulder blades coming together briefly before falling away, a tremor going through her body. Korra chuckled briefly, before moving on, biting her way up the right shoulder blade. Reaching the already marked shoulder, she exhaled slowly over the marks as she moved back down the path of her bites, to the valley in between, and back up the left. Asami shivered at this, the hot breath tickling her body.

A moment of pause, where only Korra’s weight on her lower back could be felt, and the Avatar’s breath on her back, before Korra applied her tongue once more, licking a straight path from the center of her upper back, up the back of her neck, only breaking off once Asami felt the wet muscle teasing the tiny hairs at the base of her skull. The CEO shivered once more, pleasure and anticipation building. Almost immediately, the Avatar reversed direction, following the trail of her tongue in reverse with bites and licking and sucking, starting with a big, solid bite right at the base of the skull, causing Asami to let out a loud and surprised, “Mmmph!” and followed by smaller ones as she descended, zigzagging to cover areas she missed while tackling the front of Asami’s neck.

Her shoulders felt the Avatar’s teeth once more as Korra redirected her attention back there next, the middle of the shoulder blades and the bottoms receiving bites, as Korra went in a zigzag once again, covering every inch with evidence of her love. Asami gasped and wriggled and moaned through it all, as each shoulder blade garnered equal treatment.

When Korra’s lips left Asami’s flesh, the CEO whined shamelessly in to her gag in protest. She wanted, no, she _needed_ those lips back on her immediately. She needed those lips back, needed to feel the pressure of Korra’s bite, the wet, soothing sensations of her tongue, the suction of her lips. She needed Korra’s touch. She craved it. She would assuredly _die_ with out it. Desperately, she thrust her shoulders back up towards the Avatar as much as her restraints, and the self same weight of said Avatar would allow, trying to get that glorious contact to resume, arching her back as much as possible, offering her flesh to Korra, silently begging for her wife to continue her ministrations.

What she got, was Korra leaning forward once again, an amused chuckle on her lips, and her hot breath on Asami’s skin, making the engineer shiver in anticipatory glee. A broad stroke of Korra’s tongue up the middle of her shoulder blades once more, combined with the sharp sting of Korra’s nails in her sides, in the sensitive flesh where her breasts met her chest, made her gasp. Those same hands raked their nails down her body, even as the tongue went the other way, drawing out a gasp mixed with a moan from the bound industrialist, the sensations half pleasurable and half pain, ticklish even, making her grunt and gasp and wriggle under Korra’s assault.

She couldn’t help but laugh a bit, the sensations mixing within her veins drawing out all sorts of sensations from her. Plus she was extremely ticklish, especially on her sides, much like where Korra had her hands now. Korra knew this, and with her body spread out and restrained the way it was, it was practically an open invitation for her wife to exploit what was one of her greatest weaknesses.

Instead of further tickling however, what she got was a stab of wonderful pain, as Korra’s nails dug harshly in to the flesh where her breasts met her body, a possessive growl rumbling from the Avatar’s throat. Asami couldn’t help but gasp and shiver, her pinned nipples and clit throbbing in response.

“You’re so _fucking_ sexy,” Korra declared, running her tongue up the same path once more. “You taste so _fucking_ good.” Another growl, prompting more shivers from Asami.

Asami could feel it as her wife and captor moved, leaning in, Korra’s full, luscious breasts pressing down in to her back. She moaned, imagining the points of two erect nipples digging in to her skin, even through layers of clothing. And then Korra was moving again, those hands giving one last squeeze before leaving, Korra sitting back up again. Then those hands were on her back, and those nails were raking lines down her skin, digging in harshly and leaving stinging trails in their wake.

Asami couldn’t help but gasp and moan, and writhe, welcoming the pain like an old friend, after several minutes of soft touches. She panted, lying twitching and quivering beneath the younger woman, so wonderfully exposed, and at her mercy.

The wet, warmth of Korra’s tongue on her flesh came next, tracing those lines that traveled all the way down to the hollow at the base of her spine, trailing off before reaching her ass, thrust up in to the air thanks to the pillow beneath her.

“Mmmnnnnggg,” she moaned in to her gag, tightening her fists and curling her toes. Her body shivered, goose bumps obvious all along her skin, and especially in the places where Korra’s skilled tongue played with her epidermal.

“Raava,” Korra moaned, and Asami could feel it as the Avatar’s hips began rocking against her once more. “You’re doing it _again,_ ” she complained. “You’re making me horny, and I have to take care of it _all by myself_.”

Surprisingly, what the CEO felt bubbling up inside her at this statement was, _guilt._ She _should_ be helping Korra deal with her urges, especially since she seemed to be the root cause of them. It would only be correct…wouldn’t it? After all, Korra _is_ her wife, and she wouldn’t be doing her wifely duty if she didn’t help Korra reach glorious orgasm after orgasm, yes?

Suddenly, Korra sank her fingernails in to the skin right beneath her scapulas and Asami jumped and gasped, her body jerking.

“You wicked, naughty thing,” Korra chided her. “I can see you need more… _punishment_ , to help you understand the error of your ways.” She dug her fingernails more deeply in to the bound CEO, making the woman jerk and gasp anew with pain and pleasure.

Korra’s weight left her entirely, and Asami couldn’t help but strain her neck as she tried to look behind her, futilely of course as the blindfold was still firmly in place. She let out a questioning, “Hrrmm?” anyway, straining her ears and tensing her body, trying to somehow, “sense” where the Avatar had gone to. Before long though, Korra’s unmistakable chuckle, and the brush of fabric against her inner thigh, (which made her shiver) told her that Korra was most likely kneeling back between her legs.

A warm hand on her ass surprised the inventor, and she jerked in her bonds, not that it was hard, no, just the opposite. All her wife had done was lay one of her warm, callused hands, hands that could spit fire, cause earthquakes, summon up tidal waves and whip hurricanes in to existence, on her body. Those hands, which could cause so much destruction, rip the world asunder if the woman they belonged to so desired, but were always, (short of sparring and today’s discovery of the joy of pain) so gentle with her. It was a surreal experience to say the least.

That same hand was now slowly circling her left cheek, rubbing and squeezing gently at the fleshy mound, which, from what she could feel, was no doubt on glorious display for her Avatar. And with the way her legs were tied, that wasn’t the only thing on display. The thought made her cheeks heat up, and she wriggled in arousal, the sheer, lewd, euphoria at being on display for Korra coursing through her system. Once again, she could feel the wetness trickling out of her. It wasn’t as if this would be the first time Korra had seen her goodies like this, but the restraints and clothespins took it to a whole new level.

Korra’s hand switched cheeks then, and she couldn’t help wiggling once more. “Mmmhmm,” Asami whimpered happily, pressing her backside up against the touch as much as possible.

Korra laughed, loud and happily, rubbing both hands now, all over her derrière, squeezing and pinching. “Oh you like that?” She didn’t give Asami much chance to answer before continuing. “Good…” And the engineer could practically _hear_ the smirk in Korra’s voice. “Because here comes your punishment,” the Avatar finished with a growl.

Before she knew it, one of Korra’s hands, (the right she thinks) had left her ass…and all of a sudden come crashing back down on to her vulnerable butt, striking down from top to bottom, with what felt like all of Korra’s considerable strength behind it, the smack of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the room.

Shocked, Asami jerked, screaming in to her gag, and pulling fruitlessly against the ties that held her, and Korra’s other hand holding fast on her other cheek, fingers digging in to grab a hold of her ass and keeping her in place.

Korra cackled happily as Asami writhed and moaned beneath her, her ass cheek burning, and she could almost swear she could feel an imprint of Korra’s hand on her skin. “Ohohohoho,” Korra giggled madly. “You like that don’t you, slut?”

“Mrrrmgggcchhmnnnn!” Asami couldn’t help but moan and nod wildly, wriggling her ass, pressing back against where Korra’s hands could be felt resting lightly atop her rear, hoping for more contact. The unexpected additional dirty talk provided by the use of the word, “slut” taking her by surprise as much as the added spurt of arousal that shot through her system, wetness leaking from her hot pussy at the strike in combination with the word.

Korra laughed once more, loudly and freely, and Asami could imagine her, head thrown back, short brown locks cascading around that beautiful face which simply radiated joy. “Of course you like it slut,” Korra proclaimed haughtily, grabbing fist fulls of butt flesh and squeezing and rubbing at it as she spoke. “You love being punished after all, don’t you? You love being spanked till your ass bleeds and you beg for mercy.”

“Mrrmmmmnnngggg,” the inventor moaned as the Avatar dug her nails hard in to her ass, making her gasp and wriggle under the treatment. She nodded eagerly, drawing yet more laughter from her wife.

“Heh heh, heh, heh, heh,” Korra chuckled easily, switching to rubbing her hands softly and slowly over Asami’s abused buttocks, massaging and digging in deep with each finger. Without warning, Korra’s left hand crashed down with great force on Asami’s left ass cheek, again going top to bottom.

“MMmm!” Asami jerked in her bonds, her surprise obvious, her pain and pleasure clear.

Korra’s weight was suddenly laying across her body, those breasts pressed up against the bound woman’s back once more, her breath ghosting over the CEO’s ear. “That’s good,” Korra growled, a hand yanking the older woman’s head back by her hair, the rough treatment bringing out the blush on her cheeks once more, heat racing through her body in response.

Like lightning, Korra’s weight had shifted again, and Asami could feel her back between her legs, the fur of her pants brushing up against her inner thighs. “Because you’re a bad girl…” Asami could feel Korra’s hands on her ass again, kneading and squeezing. The pale woman had no warning when the rapid-fire strikes began landing on her ass, direct center on each cheek, beginning with the right, one after another, each accompanied by a swiftly spoken word. “And!” SMACK. “Bad!” SMACK! “Girls!” SMACK! “Get!” SMACK! “Punished!” SMACK! The last strike landed with both hands at the same time.

Asami’s eyes were rolling in her head as Korra continued her assault on her ass, raining relentless strikes down upon her vulnerable rear again, and again, and again. Her hips rocked and twisted, and she breathed hard through her nose. Her chest pressed hard against the bed, the clothespins pinching and reminding her constantly of their conundrum. The pin on her clit twitched along with her heartbeat, which made her sensitive bud jump with each beat of her heart and each beat of the hands against her ass. At this point, she wouldn’t be surprised if the two were beginning to coincide. With each strike, a wave of wetness rolled out from between her lower lips, coating her thighs, the bed and, no doubt…coating Korra.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Korra spoke again, “You really are a messy one.” The Avatar continued to spank her as she spoke, her body feeling the impact of each blow. “You’re getting it all over my pants.” She made a tsk’ing noise with her tongue. “If these pants are ruined thanks to you and your uncontrollable horniness, it won’t end well for you.” The Avatar fell silent, returning to her spanking.

Asami’s mind was buzzing, thoughts whirring and dancing every which way with no organization whatsoever, everything clouded in a haze of lust and feeling over this experience. Having never been spanked as a child, this experience was a new one for the pampered and privileged CEO. Even as a child, especially before her father had come in to his fortune, and her family lived a simpler life, her punishments had always involved loss of privilege rather than physical pain, a metaphorical slap on the wrist, rather than literal.

Thus, all this sudden exposure to pain was bringing with it surprising amounts of pleasure, which was leaving her reeling. If Korra wasn’t too weirded out by all of this, (unlikely considering her enthusiastic participation so far, and Asami’s brief glimpse in to just how wet the Avatar had been earlier) she would have to remember to ask to be struck more often during their lovemaking in the future. The mere thought of it made her wetter than she already was, something she had increasingly thought to be impossible, with all the juices her body was currently pumping out.

“Wow,” Korra exclaimed with surprise, even as she continued with the ass pummeling. “You really are loving this aren’t you?” She chuckled.

It was a rhetorical question of course, because Asami was very much enjoying this, a fact made obvious by the tidal wave of arousal flooding from her pussy, and the moans and grunts she released every few seconds.

Korra laughed, even as the rhythm of the spanking changed, one cheek after the other receiving the attention of her wife’s hands, telling the CEO that Korra had most likely gone back to using one hand. Her suspicions were confirmed, when she heard Korra moan out loudly, and a conspicuous squelching sound, making her shiver at just how wet Korra clearly was.

“Mmmm,” Korra moaned, obviously pleasuring herself once more, even as her slapping continued. “You wet, dirty, _whore._ ” The last word was punctuated by a firm slap, followed by a grab on each cheek, one after the other.

“Mrgnngngggnnn,” Asami moaned out helplessly, lost in the sensations her wife was bestowing on her, her head jerking up and down, body thrumming and twitching with tension, hands clenching and toes curling repeatedly. The spanking continued, now accompanied by the wet, squelching sounds of Korra’s fingers in her own core, working herself towards another orgasm, while Asami could only wriggle and take the punishment being doled out to her.

It didn’t take long, though Asami couldn’t be entirely sure with her current predicament seriously changing her comprehension of the flow of time, for Korra to reach orgasm. What she _could_ be sure of, was the pattern of spanks she was receiving was changing: speeding up, slowing down, becoming overall erratic, with Korra grabbing handfuls of her butt more and more often, and squeezing…hard.

_She really likes my ass doesn’t she?_ She couldn’t help the stray thought that flew through her head in the midst of her pleasure. Of course, she knew this objectively, as Korra had often praised Asami’s rear as one of her favorite features of her wife, but to “see” it demonstrated here so clearly was still incredibly flattering for the CEO.

The thought left her as quickly as it came as she felt Korra squeeze down hard on her right cheek, not letting go as she had most other times. That, combined with the steady rocking of the bed, and Korra’s rhythmic grunting and groaning, and the brushing of Korra’s pants against her inner thighs, told her that the Avatar was cumming…again. This would be Korra’s third orgasm so far, while Asami was still left stewing in her own arousal, her pussy clenching with need as she listened to Korra once again achieving bliss, just behind her.

“Hffff,” Korra panted behind her, letting a breath out of her mouth, a wet squelching sound alerting Asami to the fact that Korra had pulled her hand out of herself.

Gradually, Korra’s vice grip on her ass receded, the Avatar’s steady panting the majority of sound in the room, only just louder than the humming of the dildo working away between her legs. And it was then that she felt Korra’s teeth in her skin once more, right at the base of her spine, where it dipped before rising to her pale rounded butt cheeks.

She let out a little, surprised yelp, heavily muffled by the large piece of rubber blocking her mouth, not expecting Korra to go back to her mouth work so soon. However, this was clearly the case, as Korra was currently biting and licking, and sucking her way up her spine as she crawled her way up the bound CEO’s body, Asami’s muscles twitching with each touch of tongue and teeth and lips to her vulnerable form. Asami couldn’t help, in the midst of her writhing arousal, but remember to be impressed with her wife’s incredible stamina once more.

Of the two of them, it had always been Korra that was able to just go and go and go when they made love, Asami having to bow out first when her stamina was inevitably exhausted by Korra’s insatiable appetite for sex. Not that she found it distasteful of course. On the contrary, Korra’s stamina was a huge turn on for the industrialist, her unending desire for the carnal delights of Asami’s body, incredibly flattering for the pale-skinned woman.

The moment of clarity soon vanished quickly however, as Korra’s teeth set to their task with renewed vigor, leaving a burning trail straight up the path of her spine, until they reached the cleft between her shoulder blades once more, before zigging to the left and zagging to the right with no discernable pattern, marking her skin wherever it pleased her to do so, and sometimes returning, to go over the same marked area yet again, toying with the sensitive, bruised flesh with a particular glee that the CEO could ascertain through her breathing, and the pleased hums and occasional giggles the Avatar would let out. Korra paid no heed to the burning trails she had left across Asami’s back with her nails, treating the area just as she did the rest of Asami’s body when a mark she made happened to coincide with one of the trails. Korra took her sweet time, marking her wife from hip to armpit, slowly biting her way up and down the pale, bound body, making Asami shake and shiver.

Asami jumped and shivered and squeaked and moaned as her pale skin was devoured by her eager wife, feeling those lips trail down her left side, biting deep in to the sensitive areas exposed by her bondage, marking every bit of her Korra could get to until they reached her hips. Korra then shifted, giving the same treatment to the right side, and then shifting again to give attention to any area that might have been missed in the first pass. She could already feel hickeys forming all over her back and sides, even as Korra continued her path of destruction downwards towards her butt.

The bound woman could hardly keep up with it all, Korra’s mouth dancing across the vast, exposed plane of her body at will, striking always where she least expected it, a nip here, a suck there, a tongue toying at the bottoms of her abused breasts. Korra was like a whirlwind, moving in slow motion, and truly living up to her promise to cover every inch of her in hickeys. Korra paid particular attention to the areas around Asami’s hips, she noticed, making the pale woman, wiggle and squirm and grunt in earnest.

“Oh you like that,” Korra questioned smugly, as if she didn’t already know, her lips pausing momentarily in their quest to devour every inch of the engineer.

“Grphhhmrggg,” Asami mumbled.

Korra chuckled, running her tongue across the base of her spine once again, making the pale girl shiver. “I thought so.” The smirk in her voice obvious, Korra turned her attention back to Asami’s hips, concentrating on the right side this time, tenderly biting in to the sensitive skin right above her hipbones.

Asami gasped, as Korra resumed her torturous ministrations, making her way slowly around the rounded portion of Asami’s hips, circling the joint of her leg itself, before biting in dead center, and soothing immediately with tongue.

“Mmmm,” she moaned, biting in to the gag, her hips jerking, always seeking a release that had been so long denied.

Korra paid no heed to her needs, chuckling again and biting her way up and over Asami’s poor, tortured ass, marking the already reddened cheeks with hickeys. Starting in the center of the right cheek, she slowly bit her way outwards, spiraling round and round, marking every inch of the large muscle with evidence of her love. When the Avatar’s mouth met the base of her spine once more, Korra switched cheeks, starting at the base of the spine this time, and circling inwards, towards the center of the left cheek.

It seemed to Asami, to take eons just for Korra to finish toying with her left ass cheek, slowly circling her mouth inwards before finally, _finally_ reaching the center, and biting in hard.

“Unnmmph,” Asami grunted, all four limbs tugging at her bonds in unison as Korra nipped and played continuously with the cheeks of her ass. The pressure of teeth, tongue and lips on her sensitive, recently spanked rear was sending shivers through her body like mad. The bound CEO couldn’t help the moans and whimpers escaping her, tugging at her bonds and wiggling with each new touchdown of Korra’s magical mouth on her body.

Korra’s tongue began working it’s way across the pillowy expanse of her left cheek, hitting the hip after mere moments that felt like hours, and circling round the hip joint like children round a maypole. Every nip, every lick and every time Korra sucked on her flesh made Asami’s ass twitch, her muscles contracting, jumping under Korra’s skillful touch. She felt it as her anus twitched and jumped each time, her pussy following right along, no doubt pushing more of her arousal out on to her thighs and the bed.

“Dirty whore,” Korra muttered in passing, even as she continued her tooth-born assault, biting down in to the hip joint, leaving behind her unique evidence of love on Asami’s body, and making the woman jump and moan, her sensitive hips feeling Korra’s wrath once again.

“Grrrmmm,” Asami moaned, feeling Korra’s teeth in her flesh, as the Avatar moved from her hip, lower, lower, and lower still. The engineer held her breath in anticipation, as Korra’s mouth traversed her body, moving closer and closer to the join of Asami’s legs, and the CEO couldn’t help but tremble in anticipation. Would this be it? Would Korra finally tend to the burning ache between the bound woman’s thighs? Would her wife finally grant Asami the glorious orgasm that had been building within her this entire time?

Korra’s mouth moved steadily, if slowly, back across her hip, and on to her ass once more traversing the slope of the left ass cheek, leaving kisses and nibbles in her wake once more, before angling downwards towards the crux of her legs. Asami’s muscles tightened in anticipation the closer Korra got to where she needed her touch the most. Closer, closer, Korra’s mouth was now right on the edge of her ass, the fine line between ass and pussy/inner thigh barely present.

Asami could now feel Korra’s hot breath on her pussy, drawing little spasms from it with each exhale, each twitch of muscle spilling more of the bound CEO’s arousal over her inner thighs and the bed. Her fists closed around the handcuff chain, all her muscles trembling, and clenching in anticipation. Yes, yes, yes…closer…closer…No!

“Nrrmmmppphh,” Asami cried out in protest, whining and tugging at the handcuff chain, as she wiggled and thrust her hips back towards Korra, seeking friction that wasn’t being granted. Instead of putting her mouth where the desperate woman needed it most, Korra had bit down hard in to her left inner thigh, making Asami gasp and writhe in pleasure, but not the pleasure she had been anticipating for so long now.

Korra only laughed, and went back to soothe over the area with her tongue, beginning another mouth session as she began working her way slowly down the inside of Asami’s left leg, biting, licking and sucking, leaving love bites all the way down the trembling appendage. There was only a brief pause when she got to the knee, and, much like she had with the hip joint, and the kneecap, she circled the joint with her tongue before biting down in to it, drawing a grunt and a tremble from the engineer, before moving on. Down she went, Asami gasping and curling her toes as the sensitive skin on the inside of her leg was tickled and assaulted by her wife’s incredibly talented mouth.

The next pause came when Korra reached the foot, another terribly ticklish area for the captive Asami, who couldn’t help but blush and wiggle as Korra made her wait, the Avatar’s hot breath ghosting over heel and foot repeatedly. As soon as she had started to relax even a fraction of an inch, Korra suddenly set to work with her mouth, the tongue scraping across the bottom of her left foot, making her yelp through the gag, her entire body jumping in surprise, no doubt exactly as Korra had intended.

Next came the bite, making Asami moan in delight and giggle a bit at the same time as she squirmed, followed immediately by the Avatar’s lips sucking the abused flesh in to her mouth and playing with it with her tongue once again. Asami squirmed and giggled and jumped, half trying to get her foot away from Korra’s ministrations, half wishing her wife would never cease her attentions.

When Korra’s tongue finally did cease its assault, Asami barely had time to draw in a great, shuddering breath, before her other foot was under attack. Squealing through her gag, Asami began grunting and squirming anew as Korra gave this foot the same treatment, attention to the highly sensitive area sending shockwaves through her system.

Korra’s next target turned out to be her toes, as Asami felt the tongue drop down lower, and slither its way over her incredibly ticklish toes, or, as Korra frequently referred to them as during their late night gab sessions, ‘foot fingers.’ It made her whimper, as Korra switched frequently between her feet, ensuring each toe got the attention the Avatar seemed to believe it deserved. However, she began to truly lose it, kicking her legs like mad, no doubt a hysterical sight with the rope limiting her movements so severely, and all but screaming in to her gag as she laughed behind it, when Korra’s tongue dipped between her wiggling digits. Even her attempts to clench her toes together, preventing Korra’s access to the highly destructive area when it came to her bodily control, proved futile, as Korra used her fingers to pry the toes apart and continue her ministrations unimpeded.

“Mrrrrrrnnnngggg,” Asami couldn’t help but groan, when Korra brought her teeth in to action once more by biting down on each toe individually and nibbling her way along the digits.

“Hmm,” Korra hummed, as Asami breathed, trying to catch what air she could as Korra gave her body a short break. “You seemed to like the attention your feet just got.” Asami could practically hear the grin in Korra’s voice at this point. “I’ll have to remember that for the future…but for now…There’s still a bit left to go on fulfilling my promise to you.”

A bite in to Asami’s ankle reminded her of the current situation, and Korra was once again blazing a trail up her body, this time taking a path up the back of her left leg, again moving like a glacier across the plains, taking her sweet time kissing and fondling as she moved along. Once she reached the inner knee, she paused, swirling her tongue and biting and swirling again and sucking, much as she had at the dip of Asami’s spine. Needless to say, the attention made the CEO quiver and sigh in delight.

Surprisingly, rather than continue her upward path back towards Asami’s butt, Korra’s weight shifted ever so slightly, and she bit in to the opposite inner knee, giving it the same treatment, before, in continuation with her slow pace, began moving down this leg as well, down towards the inventor’s right foot. As ever, it seemed to take hours for the Avatar to make her way down that length of leg and bite in to her ankle. However, it happened, and in reality, it took only moments…not that Asami could tell the difference in the state she was in.

The Avatar attacked the back of her right thigh next, sinking her teeth deep in to the cushy flesh of Asami’s legs, making the bound girl moan and squirm anew. Diligently, she worked her way up the thigh in a zigzag, much as she had with the expanse of the inventor’s back, until she reached the curve of her ass once more. Tenderly, she licked the curve of the muscle ever so slightly, much as she had with her breasts much earlier, before shifting over to the next thigh to repeat the process.

Once again, she took her sweet time marking up this thigh, before giving Asami’s backside the same tender tongue attention.

“Urrmmmmnnggg,” Asami moaned in delight, drowning in the attention Korra was giving her.

Korra laughed briefly, before going back to it, as Asami felt her kissing a path across her right thigh, back towards her pussy, the bound woman’s body tensing up in anticipation once more. Yes. Closer…closer…closer…she could feel Korra’s hot breath on her nether lips once more, those lips so close to where she needed the attention most. Yes…yes… _oh spirits ye_ -NO! Not again! Instead of diving in to her pussy, Korra had done a one-eighty _again,_ and shifted over, biting in to the outside of her right thigh, immediately followed by tongue and a hard sucking on the assaulted area.

Almost immediately, she began a path downwards along the outside of Asami’s leg, the CEO shivering, and gasping each time Korra’s teeth made contact with her skin. And just like on the inside, the outside of the knee joint received a nice bite and a bit of a shake, before Korra moved on down the rest of her leg, taking her sweet time as always. Reaching the ankle, Korra went down just a bit further and bit in to Asami’s heel, growling and shaking her head back and forth slightly as she had before, as if she was Naga with a toy, before shifting over and giving the other heel the same attention. Afterwards, she moved upwards, biting her way up the outside of Asami’s left leg, pausing at the knee and biting as before, before continuing upwards. And with the last bite, delivered right below the hip joint, she gave a dramatic swirling lick to the skin, before removing her mouth from Asami’s body with a pop.

Asami picked her head up in curiosity then, when she felt Korra’s weight disappear momentarily, and then the bed began to shift as Korra made her way back towards her feet it seemed. She could feel it as Krora played with the ropes securing her ankles to the bed, and next thing the engineer knew, she was being flipped over yet again, the pillow snatched out from under her and she was on her back once more, with Korra re-tying the ropes, and securing her in place once again, the whole process being completed in what felt like mere seconds.

“Nnnnngggg,” she moaned as the pressure her body weight had been putting on her clothes pinned nipples was somewhat relieved, feeling them throbbing in time with the beat of her heart.

This made Korra laugh, Asami feeling her hands on her body once again, rubbing up and down her thighs, the warmth radiating from those strong hands making Asami wetter, and drawing out shivers from the bound CEO.

The bed shifted, and Asami felt Korra’s clothes brushing along her body as she crawled her way up, looming over the captive woman, until the Avatar’s breath was tickling at her ear once more, making her body warm even further, something she had thought impossible at this point.

“We’re getting so close,” Korra promised, pausing in her ministrations to whisper in to Asami’s ear. “You’re really going to enjoy this next part. I assure you.” She followed with a mischievous chuckle, making Asami shiver, before Korra’s weight shifted again, the Avatar leaning up and away. “This,” Korra continued at a normal volume. “Is so much fun, and it’s not over yet. Brace yourself whore, because the real fun…” Korra’s hand closed around Asami’s neck and squeezed, drawing a grunt from the pale woman. “Is about to start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Man it's been a while since I updated this one, and this chapter was a struggle at times to write. You can blame writer's block and my usual attempt to work on too many projects at once for that, but here it is, chapter five, finally…Also I'm just going to stop predicting how many more chapters it's going to take to finish this scene, as I always seem to be wrong. :P I hope to do it in one more chapter, but you never know at this point. As ever, let me know what you guys think as I love hearing from you. Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are all appreciated and encouraged. :)

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a major smut fic, so any questions, concerns or suggestions you have, feel free to let me know in the comments. Inspired by my Korrasami Jamboree chapter, "Behind Closed Doors." As I said there, there are never enough stories out there with a submissive Asami and a dominant Korra, and those that are, are usually not done well, not finished, or too short. So this is part of my attempt to change that. Feel free to join in all you fellow writers out there, that happen across this fic. As always, comments, bookmarks and kudos are appreciated and encouraged. Let's see how this goes shall we? :p


End file.
